


Mooning around You

by justlittleoldunkillableme (AmbecaWatson)



Series: An unusual Self-Portrait [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Cock Warming, Collars, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dominant Dean, Honeymoon, Improvised Sex Toys, Infantilism, Lingerie, Little Space, M/M, Prostate Massage, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Submissive Castiel, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbecaWatson/pseuds/justlittleoldunkillableme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The honeymoon adventures of Dean and Cas</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The morning sun shone into a hotel room. It illuminated a white dress hanging off a hanger, white high heels, one of them fallen to its side right next to a pair of stockings and a few feet further, there lay a discarded corset close to a huge bed. On the other side of the bed was another set of clothes, folded neatly and looking a little rigid in the way they were folded, except for a pair of briefs which lay around just as haphazardly as the rest of the clothes.

The sun continued it’s ascent on the spring sky, dawning on another day that seemed just like the last, but for the two people who lay tangled around each other around the bed, it was completely different from the day before.

Dean woke up, the sun tickling his nose until he almost felt like sneezing, but he scrunched his face, rubbed it and noticed that his hand seemed a little heavier than yesterday. He opened his eyes in slight confusion, and held his left hand in front of his face to see two rings sitting there.

He smiled to himself, facing the sleeping body next to him and leaned down for an early morning kiss.

“Good morning, Mr. Winchester.”

“Last time I checked we were on first name basis, you assbutt of a husband,” came the slightly grouchy reply.

“Hey, that’s not cool,” Dean said, softly stroking Cas until he would be fully awake, totally aware of how grumpy his husband was in the morning and that he needed a while to get going. His husband, he thought again, tangling Cas’ hand and his own together, marvelling at Cas’ rings as well as his own.

“If you were to wake up, I could tell you how much I love you. And we could have sex.”

“I prefer to sleep. But some annoying noise is keeping me from it,” Cas rasped sleepily, taking Dean’s left arm and draping it over himself to shut out the sun that shone brightly on his face now.

“You grumpy goose,” Dean chuckled and let himself be pulled, Cas’ head coming to read against his chest.

“Give me another ten minutes, ok?” Cas said, less grumpy than before, kissing Dean’s chest a few times, then settling again with a deep sigh.

“Would a: ‘Good morning, thank you for becoming my husband yesterday’ blowjob help?”

“No,” Cas rumbled. “It would send me right back to sleep because you’re just too good at it.”

“How about breakfast then? You can stay in bed and I’ll order something nice.”

“No,” Cas said, possessively clutching Dean. “I’m gonna wake up if you move, I can’t sleep when you’re not there. And don‘t you start with: ‘If you‘re sleeping then why are you talking? Do you need therapy for people who talk in their sleep? Wouldn‘t want you to start moonwalking all over the place next‘ speech,” Cas said when Dean took a breath and something very much among those lines wanted to roll off his tongue.

“See that’s why I married you. You know me best.”

“How long do I have to listen to your lovey dovey marriage talk?” Cas said in his best grumpy voice again, but then answered himself. “Forever, probably.”

“Yeah, and then some.”

“You’re planning on sticking around me after forever? Will I be allowed to sleep in, then?”

“Nope.”

“Will you ever let me sleep during that eternity you have planned for us?”

“Nope. Well… maybe once or twice.”

“You suck.”

“Want that blowjob after all?”

“No!”

“Ok, then I’m getting up.”

“You are infuriating!” Cas bit out and finally sat up, his head a mess of tousled black hair with red rose petals stuck in it and his eyes opened, wide and accusatory.

“And you’re awake,” Dean grinned and tried to smooth through the worst of Cas’ bedhead fumbling the petals out of his hair and then just carding through it, which he endured with his face strained as if it was the worst punishment in the world to have Dean play with his hair.

“Why are you stopping?” he said grouchily when Dean’s hands were suddenly gone and he jumped out of the bed to finally put in a breakfast order.

“Breakfast in bed, ain’t that the life?” Dean said with a grin and stooped to find his underwear to be dressed when room service came in. A decency that Cas didn’t seem to share because he got out of bed, naked as the day he was born and Dean felt something hard poke his hip when Cas closed his arms around him.

“Is it too late to get that blowjob now?” Cas’ voice seeped through Dean’s shirt where he pressed his head into it.

“Never too late. But perhaps after breakfast. And could you pack your crown jewels in something nice? They belong to me by law now and I don‘t want anyone but me to see them.”

“Belong to you?”

“Yes,” Dean smirked, his eyebrows raising and even though he had suggested that Cas would dress himself, his fingers sneaked down and held his balls in a tight hold, tugging them slightly. “Mine,” he smirked, and Cas’ breath hitched when he gave him a heated look. “Mine,” Dean went on, pumping Cas’ cock until he let out a long huff of air. “Mine!” Dean pressed out, ripping at Cas’ head to crush their mouths together.

Cas moaned and followed the pull willingly, groaning low and submissively when Dean maneuvred him around, pressing him against the arch parting the bedroom area from the entrance part.

“Say it,” he growled, biting his way down Cas’ sensitive neck, making him feel jolts of pleasure all over.

“Yours,” Cas answered, hopping up and hooking his legs over Dean’s hips just when there was a knock at the door.

“Should’ve told them to just dump it outside the door,” Dean said in a strained voice before facing Cas. “Hold that thought, baby.”

Cas nodded and got down, picking up the only suitcase he had been allowed to pack himself and went into the bathroom.

As soon as he disappeared, Dean opened the door and semi-patiently waited while their breakfast was set up, on the table since they were awake now.

Cas seemed to only have waited until Dean said: ’Thank you’ and heard the door close again, to come out of the bathroom.

“Sweet baby-” he interrupted himself when he saw what Cas had put on.

“Do you like it?”

“Like it?” Dean said stupidly, his gaze hot and hungrily gliding over Cas’ elbow long black lace gloves, his stockings of the same material which sat snugly on his upper thighs and his black lace panties with an intricate flowery pattern on it. He walked over and Cas reacted visibly to Dean’s hitched breath as he circled around him and traced the trimming of the panties which hardly covered half of Cas’ ass. In the back, the panties where only holding together with thin black straps in the middle so that Dean could see the beginning of Cas’ crack before two stripes of lace framed Cas' ass wonderfully.

Cas closed his eyes when Dean fumbled over the straps, pulled at them and let his fingertips glide over the lace with all ten fingertips, roaming around with a strangled moan and starting to rub Cas’ cock hard through the fabric. Blindly, Cas reached out to find Dean’s head behind him, slightly pulling at his hair to have him press against him hotly and biting the back of his neck like he had done with the front a few minutes ago.

Dean felt Cas’ hands on his own, the lace tickling him a bit as Cas pressed their hands hard against his crotch and guided Dean’s other hand up, opening his fingers like a scissor around his own nipples and then close them until his breath hitched and his nipples puckered hard at being tweaked.

“Pinch them,” he whispered, pressing his hard, confined dick into Dean’s palm who freed it with a rough tug on the panties, jerking Cas off quick and hard while pinching his nipples and biting his neck. He couldn’t stop touching Cas like this, making him move against him so perfectly at it washed every thought of breakfast from his mind as he pressed his own crotch into Cas’ ass, rubbing himself of on him hard.

“Deaaaaan!” Cas cried out when come shot out of his cock, Dean continuing to hump his back because he was just not able to help himself, until he well and truly came in his pants.

“Holy shit,” Dean moaned, holding Cas’ hips in place even while his moving slowed down and the sticky mess in his briefs made him feel a bit uncomfortable but also oh so hot and dirty.

“I think I made it obvious how I feel about this,” Dean moaned, his lips trailing over the pink marks of his bites on Cas’ neck while his husband keened against him, moving his head languidly to grant Dean perfect access.

“You did,” he purred and then slapped Dean’s hand lightly with his gloved one. “Now clean yourself up, I can’t have breakfast with you being all naughty in your pants.”

“Right. Because it’s so much better that your come is on the floor and not in your panties?”

“Yes,” Cas chuckled, leaning into Dean and then turning around and lifting his underwear off his stomach to stare into it. “Look at what a mess you made.”

“That’s my line,” Dean raised his eyebrows again, incredulous at Cas challenging his dominance right now.

“Hey, I didn’t say ‘baby boy’, did I?” Cas asked cheekily and Dean had had it. Breakfast could be congealing away for all he cared.

“That’s it,” he growled, picking Cas up quickly and sitting down with him on the edge of the bed. The panties were down in another instant, Cas’ perfect ass exposed to full view as Dean picked up both stockings from last night, wrapping one tightly around the base of Cas’ cock and teasing the other through his crack and over his balls a few times before he pulled it tight around his hand, tugging at it and rubbing it agonisingly slow while he felt Cas hardening once more against his thigh.

“That behaviour will get you into trouble, young man,” Dean enunciated and let his hand fall on Cas’ jiggly flesh, making him buck up and moan for more immediately.

“I’m so sorry, Daddy,” Cas moaned, presenting his ass wide open and rubbing himself on the stocking in the process.

“You don’t feel sorry to me, boy,” Dean said, lifting his thigh to caress Cas’ hard dick with it, proving that he was anything but apologetic right now. He slapped Cas again and again, quick hits reddening Cas’ ass prettily while he thrived and moaned for more, spurring Dean on with little strangled noises and: “I’m so sorry” sobs, which sounded so fake that Dean moved lower just to the edge of Cas’ ass where he knew he’d feel the spanking the hardest.

“Are you really though?” his hand made contact with Cas’ skin and he heard a real sob now as he also pulled the fabric of the stocking through Cas‘ legs again.

“I am. Daddy! Ouch, so sorry, please!”

“Well, now I believe you,” Dean said in a satisfied voice and helped Cas off his lap, sobbing and moaning at the same time.

He gently laid him down on the mattress, loosened the knot of the stocking around Cas’ cock and took it into his mouth immediately. He blew Cas for a hot minute, continuing to drag the lace over his most sensitive parts really purposefully now and then with a strangled scream followed by another sob, Cas came in his mouth, screaming himself hoarse and fucking deep into Dean’s throat while every scream broke off into another relieved sob.

After he swallowed and finally threw the teasing stocking away, Dean held Cas tenderly as his sobs quieted down slowly, stroking his back and praising him: “Such a good boy for Daddy, perfect baby boy just for me.”

“I love you, Daddy,” Cas sobbed, holding on and hiding his blotched face in the nook of Dean’s neck. “Thank you so much for the blowjob. And for the spanking.”

“You’re welcome, baby. My sweet baby, I love you so much. Wanna eat now?”

“Yes,” Cas nodded, and watched as Dean got up and then took up his feet, sticking them into his panties and slowly pulled them up until they were back in place.

“Too much?” he asked, gingerly touching Cas’ achingly red cheeks, but he got a shaking of the head in response.

“I love it,” Cas answered and let Dean help him up and into some slacks that he had packed for himself.

“They’re a bit wide on you, so you’re not too uncomfortable while we get to Jersey, but you might have to sit in my lap the whole journey there. Like I want _that_ ,” he teased with a grin.

“What a chore,” Cas agreed, but already stayed perched on Dean’s lap, facing him and accepting bits of food as they finally had breakfast; sitting like this was the only way not to have his ass causing him itches and pains.

After breakfast, Dean called up the limo driver who had driven them yesterday as well, and Cas really did spent the entire ride of two hours in Dean’s lap until they reached the next stop of their honeymoon.


	2. Chapter 2

“It’s not very fascinating around here, is it?” Cas asked as they got out and the limo drove back the way it brought them. “It’s really quiet.”

“Hey, if it would be interesting, we’d go out and not use our time for which it was intended.”

“Non stop sex?” Cas chuckled.

“Yep,” Dean grinned and pulled Cas into the hotel he had booked for them.

“Looks just like any other hotel room,” Cas observed as their luggage was once again brought up and they walked into the room that in both their opinions wasn’t gonna be left by either of them until they had to. 

As soon as they were alone, they peeled themselves out of their clothes and in a tumble they fell laughing onto the bed, Dean making sure that Cas stayed above him so his raw ass wouldn’t make contact with the mattress, pressed down by both their weights on top of everything.

“I’m gonna remain naked all week long,” Cas vowed happily, testing how prepared he was and fingering himself with great pleasure while Dean only watched him, until Cas got up, whipping out the lube they had packed into an easily accessible pocket and applying it where it was needed, adding: “And you’re gonna be inside me for just as long.”

“That might not be feasible,” Dean shook his head, but the air was pressed out of his lungs when he hit home inside Cas with one swift movement and his husband immediately started bouncing hard and fast in his lap, the stockings from his morning still in place, and the panties only roughly shoved down so Dean could fit into him.

“At this rate I’m not gonna be inside you for more than five minutes,” Dean wheezed and to his embarrassment, he was gone within the next minute.

“Uh, Dean?” Cas asked when he felt him grow soft inside of himself.

“Yeah,” Dean said, blushing and feeling very much like a teenager.

“You’re…,” Cas seemed to come to a stop in his mind, reaching behind himself, tugging Dean’s limp cock out of himself. “You’ve come!” 

“Yeah,” Dean admitted.

“Well, did you at least come inside me, or did you shoot while I just slicked you up?”

“Don’t make this worse than it already is. Your ass is just too tight and perfect.”

“I can’t believe this,” Cas frowned and now Dean really hid his face.

Cas let him stew in his misery for a few minutes, but then slowly but surely started to chuckle which grew louder and louder as a blush crept all the way down Dean’s chest.

“Charming Dean,” he said, his hand playing over Dean’s chest as he cuddled up to his side. “I’m very flattered that I get you off so much.”

“Really? That’s how you feel about it? And you let me stew in my awkwardness for so long despite you actually loving my thing just now? You‘re proud of stealing that orgasm from me?”

“Yes, very,” Cas beamed.

“You little buttwart! I should hold out on giving you your own orgasm now,” Dean grumbled, hugging Cas completely content for a while before he came up with an idea.

“I’m gonna make you come faster than that and then we’ll see who’s got the shortest fuse here,” he chuckled, going down on Cas immediately, sucking and fucking his fingers into Cas so he came in under a minute as well.

“I won,” Dean said triumphantly.

“How did you win?” Cas panted, grabby hands on Dean’s body, stroking him everywhere in post orgasm bliss. “You didn’t need much longer than that.”

“But I went through all the foreplay.”

“What foreplay? I just sat down on your dick. I ought to win because of how well I fucked you over.”

“No, I should win as I had to watch you get ready and you’ve looked so eatable all throughout with your fingers up yourself. And anyway, we paused after that awesome ride and you had time to calm down.”

“Not likely when my ass is still oversensitive, you assbutt.”

“Yeah, and because of that you sat in my lap for 2 hours. Talking about major friction going on there,” Dean said with finality as if he had absolutely won now.

“Yes, but my cock was rubbed too, Dean,” Cas grinned gleefully.

“I… I…,” Dean didn’t know how to give another comeback until he came up with something. “I’m your husband!”

“Duh, and I’m yours.”

“But I asked you to marry me!”

“And I asked you to move in!”

“And I asked you out on a date!”

“And I blew you in a toilet! I win!”

“Well, I saw you first!”

“No, I saw you first!”

“Well, you suck!”

“Yes, I fucking love to suck, ok? I love to suck and to fuck and to kiss and to cuddle and I love you!”

“I love you too!” Dean panted angrily, just as Cas. They observed each other until they both broke out in snorting laughter.

They needed a while to stop laughing but then they just lay there, deciding that they had both won that argument, content to stare at the other and sighing happily from time to time.

Before long though, Cas asked Dean for a little something.

“Can you do that thing with your leg and I’ll do that thing with my ass?”

“You want it that way, huh?” Dean grinned.

Cas answered with a wide smile and then he let his finger circle around his mouth suggestively, taking up saliva and wetting himself like Dean sometimes did to his pucker before pushing in. “Desperately,” he smiled then and Dean felt himself going rock hard.

Cas chuckled the whole time of Dean arranging him to his liking, even when he conveniently forgot to move Cas’ head out of the pillow for half a minute, only moving him when Cas’ face was already red and he panted for air.

“That’s already too much for you, huh?” he said, tickling him on his hip bones until his ass came off the mattress.

“Arch that back really hard, baby. Show off for Daddy.”

He waited until Cas did, his ass up in the air and his eyes gleaming with excitement where he balled his fist in the pillow.

“Such a pretty ass my baby’s got. Want Daddy to fuck it, huh? Put Daddy’s thick cock into that greedy hole?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Cas breathed excitedly, feeling Dean straddle him sideways now, his right knee on his neck, and his strong thigh holding his entire back down.

“Ask me nice, and arch that back,” Dean let his hand fall onto Cas’ ass once more, the earlier spanking marks colouring dark red within seconds again.

“Ah, please. Daddy, want your cock inside me. Please, want Daddy‘s dick, want to take it hard.”

“Yeah, you always say that,” Dean slapped Cas’ other cheek, but gave in pretty quickly, roughly kneading Cas’ cheeks as he pushed in, and bottomed out easily. He balanced himself with his leg holding Cas down, who moaned at being used and already stroked himself, greedy and happy to have Dean inside him so deep.

“Show off again,” Dean told him, Cas’ flesh jiggling as he grabbed him, thrusting in hard while using Cas’ own body as balance. “That’s it, good boy. Now take that cock just like you want it,” he got faster, letting go of Cas and just fucked him with all his might, watching as his hips snapped against Cas hard enough to bruise and fisting the sheet in his own clenched fists as their bodies formed a cross on the bed.

“It’s so good,” Cas screamed. “Thank you, Daddy. I love it so much, I want you so much. Love it, aaaaaaah!” Dean felt Cas clench around him, groaning loudly as he came.

“Yeeaaah!” Dean yelled out triumphantly, getting off Cas now, but only angling himself differently, coming to rest with his entire body on Cas, popping in and out of his ass with his fingers digging deep into Cas’ back muscles. “You’re taking it deep, boy. Fucking make me come. Work those muscles, grab my cock with them, yeaaah that‘s it, so good baby,” he groaned when Cas clenched and worked his inner walls in waves to milk Dean’s cock for his come.

“That’s it, such a clever boy,” Dean said, loving the sound of his hips slapping against Cas’ ass and screwing his eyes shut, finally coming too. He lowered himself onto Cas’ back, dirtily breathing into his ear: “You make Daddy feel so good,” before he nibbled at Cas’ earlobe and stroked up his arms which were still clenching the pillow tightly while he came down, from time to time thrusting some more to add edges to their afterglow.

Dean remained in position, Cas loosening his hold now and playing over Dean’s fingers as he was squashed underneath him.

“I love you,” he whispered, completely exhausted, but still finding Dean’s eye with his own, smiling softly before he let out a strained breath and lost consciousness.

Dean knew Cas would be cold once he got off, and off he had to get for Cas to sleep for longer, so he got down very softly, bracing his weight now, but not giving an inch of Cas’ skin free, warming him with his own body until Cas would come to from his black out.

 

Due to form, Cas moved against him half an hour later, better rested than after 8 hours of sleep and told Dean again how much he loved him for everything he was and did, this time in particular for knowing that he needed body heat after the intense pounding he had taken.

“Wanna explore the hotel a bit now? I know I could lie here with you forever, but I bet they have some good stuff here too. And perhaps we should try the restaurant in order not to forget that there are other members of our species in the world.”

“Someone else? Apart from me and you?” Dean sassed Cas, but agreed with him about needing to stretch their legs.


	3. Chapter 3

“Massages?”

“Sounds great.”

And after that nothing. Cas and him gone down to the ground floor of the hotel were all kinds of things to do were advertised on different boards and signs, had chosen the massage parlour, where two girls whose parents originally came from Korea worked their magic on their muscles.

Dean had talked to them a little, complimented them on their work, but Cas had kept his silence the entire 45 minutes of their massage.

“We leave you alone for some minutes now, just relax,” the women excused themselves and Dean looked over at Cas, completely relaxed and feeling warm and horny now.

“Hey,” he said, but Cas had turned his head around.

“Baby?” Dean asked and got up, clutching the towel around his hips.

Cas kept his eyes shut as Dean climbed onto the massaging table, and on top of him feeling Cas also being slick and warm from the massage.

“Was my little angel jealous of that masseuse touching me?”

Cas nodded without opening his eyes, lifting his hips up with an adorable sigh as Dean ground into him.

“But you didn’t wanna say anything because you know how stupid it is to be jealous of her, right?”

Cas nodded again, sighing more when Dean took up some of the oil on his skin and started his very own massage, Cas’ pucker open and soft as he pushed in, both panting heavily already.

“But you still didn’t like it and you wanted to say that no one is ever allowed to touch me like that but you, right?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Cas whispered, adding: “Don’t stop,” to make Dean keep going on pumping his fingers into him.

“Will my sweet baby be able to hold on ‘til were back in our room, or do you want my cock now? Real hard and fast too, so we're not caught? Would that make you feel better?”

“So much better,” Cas nodded, and cocked open one eye, licking his lips when he saw Dean take up the oil glistening on his chest to spread out on his cock and push into Cas’ well used hole with a happy sigh.

“Feels so good,” Dean hummed, slamming into Cas hard but keeping it as quiet as they could, none of Cas’ usual loud moans were heard, only a whimper that echoed how loud he usually was escaped him from time to time and Dean thought he had never heard anything sexier, pulling out of Cas’ hole when he was close to coming and biting his lips as he rode his come out onto his hand. Cas watched him gleefully, lifting his hips up to present his ass as he jerked himself off too, finally reaching the state of utter relaxation which no massage could have given him.

“I’m gonna have to do a course in massaging,” he croaked as they got off and wiped their perspiration off the massage bench. “So no one but me has to do this.”

“Jeez, you’re possessive, baby.”

“I know,” Cas moaned, kissing Dean hard before he grinned. “Dinner now?”

“Hell yeah, I‘m starvin‘.”

 

For some reason Dean found it really funny that Cas had to convince their waiter that he didn’t want any red wine to go with his steak and the poor restaurant employee got exasperated more and more when he tried to convince Cas of the superb wine selection they offered and he wouldn’t be able to enjoy his meal without the proper one to go with it.

“I’m sure he’d enjoy dinner more if you’d just let him be,” Dean winked and Cas huffed at him, not for ending the conversation which he was actually thankful for, but as Dean rightly guessed, for winking at someone else.

“Babe, just ‘cause we’re married know, doesn’t mean my flirting is anything other than harmless, just like it was before. It’s just who I am, you _know_ that,” Dean shrugged dismissively, knowing that it was obviously true.

“I know, I just have to get used to this. Don’t you feel it’s different somehow? It’s just a piece of paper technically, but also more and I know you're mine and it's nothing, but it rubs me the wrong way.”

“Hey,” Dean took Cas’ hand and forced him to look up at him. “It’s us, that’s what matters. We’re still us. We’re still living together, sleeping together, raising that damn kitten together. Speaking of, do you think it would be too early to call Sam about how the thing is doing at their place?”

“Are you concerned?” Cas asked with a small smile.

“I’m not,” Dean said quickly. “He’s just not used to being away from us, maybe he feels lost and pees Sam’s clothes, and we’ll have to pay for new ones.”

“Or maybe you just miss a furry little weight rolling itself together somewhere close to you at night?”

“No, can’t stand the critter,” Dean quipped and was scandalised when Cas chuckled about his denial.

“We’ll call them before bed and ask how the baby is doing.”

“Oh, don’t talk about baby. I miss her so much.”

“Dean? Did you seriously just say you long for your car, but you deny to miss our kitten? I‘ll be sure to tell him that when we‘re back. He won‘t like you best anymore then.”

“Kills two birds with one stone, doesn’t it? Nobody will love me anymore, except you. Just the way you want it.”

“That’s not what I want. Oh no, did it come across that way tonight? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“Relax, Cas. I was just teasing you,” Dean rubbed Cas’ shoulder in what Cas' little moan told him was absolutely the right way, even as he looked a little desperate about not catching Dean’s meaning implicitly like he usually did. Dean rubbed on as he continued: “You come to terms with the fact that you’re the most important person in my life, but that doesn’t involve a monopoly on me, and I admit that I miss Ben.”

“Deal,” Cas smiled now, but groaned when the waiter came at him again, wanting to present two bottles of exclusive wine, but Cas growled before he even came close. “I’m not 21 yet, alright? I can’t drink that, and now leave me alone! Stop laughing, Dean,” he groaned when the perplexed waiter moved away but thankfully didn’t approach them again.

“I don’t think I can,” Dean snickered dirtily. “Do you know how rare it is that someone is already married while not of drinking age and it’s not a spur of the moment thing or something that was coming inevitably for highschool sweethearts? Do you actually know how unusual that has become?”

“Do you really wanna discuss the declining rate of marriages, or lasting ones to be precise, on our honeymoon?”

“No, I don’t. And that doesn’t apply to us anyway. We’re not gonna separate. I just think it’s funny and actually kinda naughty that you’re technically still a baby. Not just _my_ baby, but actually by law too.”

“Only when it comes to this, Dean, I can do everything else already. Even my body has been filling out more and more since we met.”

“That’s true, you’re not as lanky as over a year ago, probably because of all the straining sex we’ve had. But I like the fact that you’re still less broad than I am.”

Cas nodded, and Dean knew it was a good sign that he didn’t ask if he would still love him when he didn’t look at all twinky anymore because he already knew that the answer was yes.

“Right,” Dean shook himself. “Do you want desert?”

“Yes,” Cas rasped, his pupils dilating and Dean knew what kind of desert Cas wanted as they waited for the poor waiter to bring them the check.

 

“So what have you prepared for me tonight, my love? Lace? Leather?” Dean asked once they were back in their room.

Cas shook his head and said: “Satin,” and wanted to undo his trousers but his fingers halted when Dean started roaring of laughter and got up to a blushing and fumbling Cas.

“It’s not you, but I think you want to open my pants right now.”

“I don’t understand,” Cas said, his face crimson, but his lips plopped open to let out an audible gasp at seeing Dean wear red satin panties for him.

“I don’t understand,” Cas said again, his voice deep and making Dean’s loins tingle, “but I really, really like it.”

“Well, you wanted to keep your pretty things a surprise for me, so I prepared some of my own. Now show me yours.”

Dean watched as Cas slipped out of his shirt first, earning him a slap for being a tease, but when he finally popped the button, there was a perfect hot pink visible inside them.

“Holy shit,” Dean groaned, his eager hands joining Cas in getting the pants off. “They’re as pink as your cheeks were right now. You look so damn pretty when you blush.”

“That’s only because you were mean to laugh at me,” Cas said, apparently feeling very bratty tonight. “Although you were laughing at the irony of the situation, the point still stands,” Cas pouted even when Dean started kissing him, rubbing him sweetly and both felt the satin stick to their skin snugly.

“Do you wanna discuss this further or wanna ruin those pretty little panties?”

“Can’t keep them waiting,” Cas said, thumping over the beginnings of a wet spot forming on Dean’s pair. “I still can’t believe you actually put on panties for me.”

“Not the first time,” Dean said, and Cas knew there was more to the story, but since Dean didn’t go on, he knew the sort of tale he was gonna hear later would ruin the mood now. More possessiveness oozed out of Cas as he urged against Dean, sighing as their hardening cocks rocked together.

“Let me do this. I need to-”

“I know you do,” Dean agreed to Cas needing to let loose on them right now. “Make us come, baby.”

Cas intensified the friction by moving faster, both breaking out in sweat now as Cas rasped: “Grab my ass, Dean. Harder,” he groaned when Dean only laid his palms on the jiggling flesh, but really dug his fingers in when Cas asked him to.

“I love your ass,” Dean groaned. “And I love what you’re doing there. So good for me, baby.”

Cas only moaned in answer, pushing himself off Dean with his hands stemming into his chest until he cried out in orgasm, Dean admiring Cas’ neck all sweaty and flushed, the sight of Cas huffing out a satisfied laugh carrying him over the edge as well, his grip on Cas’ ass the only thing steadying him as he came apart.

“This time we actually ruined two pairs of undies in one go,” he said, leading Cas over to sit on the bed, their hands tangling together.

“Well, I don’t throw them out, you know?” Cas said.

“What do you do with them otherwise, you dirty little boy?”

“I wash them, you perv,” Cas stuck his tongue out at Dean, reaching out and cupping Dean’s wet panties. “But I think I’d like to scent those ones before washing them, maybe even while you‘re inside me and give me more come.”

“Right, I’m the perv, am I?” Dean chuckled and reached out to his phone on the nightstand to call Sam and hear if their baby was ok before he fulfilled Cas' dirty fantasy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mentions of slut shaming

“Hey, sasquatch. How’s everything going?” Dean asked when they had covered themselves up enough so Sam wouldn’t keep his hands over his eyes the entire time of their video call.

“You mean how is the thing from hell doing here?”

Cas frowned at the screen. “Cats do not reside in hell.”

“He might as well because he’s already ruined three pairs of Sarah’s shoes and left his business all over the place.”

“I do not believe you,” Cas frowned so hard now that Dean poked his forehead to smooth the creases out of it. “Ben does not behave that way,” Cas mumbled indignantly with Dean's forefinger still on him.

Sam laughed loud and dirty at that, a string of Dean’s heart tingling at hearing that unrestrained sound emitted by his brother. He hadn’t done so for a very long time, not since before Stanford.

“It was a joke, Cas,” Sam continued to grin as Ben came into view, sniffing the phone and meowing loud at accusatory as he started grooming himself on Sam’s stomach as if to prove that his annoying uncle was only badmouthing about him and he was very clean and well-behaved.

“He’s not really used to your humour yet, Sammy,” Dean grinned and Ben stopped cleaning himself when he heard Dean’s voice and moved closer to the tiny phone screen, his nostrils moving as he tried to scent him and purring happily.

“Someone misses you,” Sam chuckled, rubbing the kitten’s neck, even as Cas’ expression became dark again.

“As soon as Dean speaks, the cat purrs and preens. You were right, Sam. This cat is not of this world.”

“Ah, but look. He reacts to your voice too,” Dean said when Ben meowed loudly.

“That’s hunger. Or he’s dumped something in his litter box for me to clean. That ungrateful little-”

“You were the one who wanted a cat. Now you complain about having to put his dirt away?”

“Only because you get the cuddling and purring and I have to feed him and bathe him.”

“I do that too,” Dean huffed. “I actually clean his litter box as well even though we didn’t agree on that.”

“Give the man a medal! He cleans!” Cas huffed theatrically and his forehead was again crunched.

“Shh, you guys. Not in front of the children,” Sam reminded them of the fact that they were talking on the phone with another dirty laugh. 

“Sorry,” Dean said, quickly adjusting a bit and then seeing Ben purr and smear his nose all across Sam’s phone just to be closer to him. “You’re gonna get uncle Sammy’s phone all messed up, little thing,” Dean spoke to the kitten, tugging the disgruntled Cas close, who stopped frowning despite himself at the capers of the kitten, as he rubbed his head on one edge of the phone until he obviously heard something interesting, meowed once and actually licked the screen before he used Sam’s stomach as a trampoline and darted off.

“Sarah’s just opened a can for him,” Sam commented and turned the phone around so that they could see Ben munching something from a bowl happily.

“See, now he’s lost interest in the both of us,” Dean told Cas who seemed a bit happier again as Dean asked about how things were going with the humans, now that the kitten was accounted for.

“Pretty good, I think. Sarah and Bela rule the firm perfectly without you around even though Bobby grumbles about not having enough testosterone around anymore, which could also refer to Crowley absence syndrome. He’s flying over there in a few days. Hey, when you’re there, you could meet up with them, couldn’t you?”

“Even Sam knew where we’re going, but I didn’t?” Cas seemed determined to be in a bad mood now. 

“C’mon, Cas. That’s the whole point of a surprise, right?” Dean nuzzled Cas’ cheek until he heard a rough clearing of a throat as if Sam wanted to remind them he was still there and didn’t want to see more affection than necessary.

“And how’s the corner office working for you, Sammy?”

“It’s good. Means I don’t have to do the little quarrels anymore that never get any real action anyway,” Sam described his work after his first promotion. “And by now, people think I can do more than actually just copy and scribble some stuff.”

“Well, you’re a hard worker, Sammy, otherwise you wouldn’t already be where you are. Besides, you’re able to concentrate when it’s a little quieter and you can just shut the door, right?”

“Yeah,” Sam nodded. “I’m really happy. Things are good, therapy’s good too. I’m down to one session a week, but I’ll keep this going for the foreseeable future. My therapist even suggested to do a family meeting once in while because she thinks that we actually have some issues to address together, about why I was shutting you out and to make me really see the effect it had on you. Can we talk about that when you’re back?”

“Yeah, sure. That sounds good actually. As long as your shrink doesn’t try to unscrew my noggin, it’s all good.”

“Thanks, Dean. I would pass you over to Sarah for a bit, but I don’t wanna disturb you for much longer. Seems like Cas needs your attention.”

Dean looked at Cas who still seemed put out and he had to agree with Sam there. After a quick goodbye, he put the phone back on the nightstand and just plastered himself onto Cas, elevating his head high on his chest and said: “Talk to me.”

“Same reason as before. I’m a miserable jealous bastard,” Cas sighed and shoved Dean’s face away.

“Ey! Be nice, baby!”

“Why should I?” Cas huffed. 

“Because you want these, don’t you?” Dean shimmied his satin panties down, Cas’ eyes going wide and he held out both of his hands for Dean to drop the sullied underwear into.

“For me?” he asked, very moved and happily scenting them immediately as if they were an exquisite toffee that Dean would try to steal away if he didn’t clutch it tightly.

“You’re so weird,” he chuckled, softly stroking over Cas’ own panties and slowly pulling at them, keeping eye contact as he worked them down. 

“I know,” Cas said in a muffled voice through the panties with an evident smirk, and lifted his hips so Dean could get him naked.

“You really want to keep sniffing those while we do it, huh?”

Cas only nodded, still clutching the panties and Dean had to admit, he loved how dirty this all felt, even though he noticed a little wear and tear on his dick as he got hard once more, with Cas’ thigh rubbing him perfectly as Dean got rid of the haphazardly thrown on shirts they had worn for the call to Sam.

“Just one more time tonight, ok?” Cas moaned as Dean groaned a little pained.

“Hey, I promised, didn’t I?” Dean chuckled, his fingers already inside Cas, feeling him silky soft and perfect around him. 

He watched Cas’ muscles flex as he reached out to the nightstand, finding the lube bottle and pressing it into Dean’s hand, then he reclined to watch him work on him, his breath hitching in the fabric of the panties.

“You know, I thought I had a problem with intimacy before you. Maybe I really had it,” Dean shrugged, looking down at his fingers casually pleasuring Cas. “Nobody I was ever with felt comfortable enough to ask me for something like this,” he said, softly tugging the panties. 

Cas only clutched them tighter and retrieved his own ones, holding them out to Dean as if he was sharing a sandwich with him and Dean gave himself a mental kick to just do it, and inhaled the salty, musky scent of Cas’ come.

“Uh… ah,” he groaned into them, simultaneously thrusting into Cas deep, and starting to fuck.

“Good, Daddy,” Cas moaned, a bit childish, but his face so aroused and grown up that his words just added to the perfectly filthy feeling. 

Dean worked them both over quickly, only removing the panties from his mouth to tell Cas: “I swear it’s like blowing you for a second time in a row. Smelling the sweat between your legs, always musky, always sexy. Mixed with the first load of your come, still all over me.”

Cas groaned as Dean talked, and when he looked down, he saw his husband’s cock twitching out come.

“Oh baby,” he moaned, Cas smiling dopily as he pressed the panty fabric against Dean’s nose again and softly stroked him until he came with a mighty shudder.

Dean panted as he climbed off Cas, grinning widely as he let himself fall onto the mattress. He saw Cas press the panties to his face one last time and inhale so deeply that his stomach appeared bloated and then his lungs inflated to the point that it looked as if he had forgotten how to exhale. Then he lifted the panties off his face and gave a long, contended ‘Ahh’ sound as he let every bit of air stream back out of his lungs.

“Thank you,” he smiled, turning to his side, and thumping over Dean’s chest, his fingers curling around him. “Thank you for fulfilling my weird fantasy, husband.”

Dean chuckled happily. “You’re welcome, husband,” he grinned so wide he could hardly articulate the last word. “Well, the way things are looking right now, we’re being kinkier married than unmarried, heh?”

“Then I am looking forward to the absolutely perverted rest of my life with you,” Cas sighed.

“Oh yeah,” Dean chuckled, his fingers playing with the hair just above Cas’ temple thoughtfully.

Cas guessed what he was thinking about because he calmed him: “You love our intimacy. Even if you couldn’t be like this before us, it doesn’t matter. In fact, I am relieved that I am so special to you. And I am just in the right mindset to hear about the panties.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Ok. Um… I was 19, and a freshman in college. Year was almost over and I went to a lot of parties. Met a girl. Rhonda Hurley. She made me try on her panties.”

“Hold it right there. What do you mean ‘made you’? No one makes you do anything.”

“That’s not true. You constantly make me do things, because you know how to push my buttons. You do everything you want because we already know what the consequences are gonna be. You can play me, because I can’t play dominant if you don’t play submissive.”

“And with Rhonda you were submissive? Is that what you’re telling me?”

“No, not really. I mean she was forceful and I was along for the ride, but she was pretty intense and into humiliation.”

“You mean like you sometimes call me a little slut?” Cas smiled, remembering the fond tone with which Dean always panted out the insult, so that it was actually more of a caress.

“Same concepts, different intonation and situation,” Dean quipped. 

“What?” Cas asked, not really getting it.

“Yeah,” Dean nodded, as if there was a lump stuck in his throat so he just went on with his story, keeping something back for now. “I was popular with the ladies, and the guys too obviously. Guess I was a bit of a slut, and I never saw anything bad in it. Until Rhonda. She’s always used to call me names.”

“What, even when you weren’t scening?”

“Back then I didn’t even know anything about this sorta thing.”

“I can’t imagine that,” Cas adjusted and tugged Dean's head close to listen to the rest of his story while pressing kisses to his forehead and feeling Dean’s breath on his chest.

“It’s true though," he told the little mole next to Cas' nipple. "I wasn’t so quick to pick up on the stuff as you were. You were bored with classic sex pretty soon and found your way quick. But I was just into popping a nut, no matter how.”

“So at first you didn’t even really notice what she called you, because you wanted to get off, and then when it was done, you reflected and felt bad about it? And you went back for more to make the memory of it less awful for you.” 

“But it happened again. Several times, until I felt really bad,” Dean supplied.

“And it that state, she made you put on her underwear to make the humiliation even bigger? Dean, my precious Dean, why did you not tell me about this before?”

“Did you just Gollum me?” Dean chuckled. “Charlie would have a nerd feast about you finally picking up on the lore.” 

“You divert,” Cas deadpanned.

“Yeah, maybe I am diverting, but it doesn’t matter. I’m way past that. I put those panties on for you, and you constantly put them on for me. I don’t like it because they’re pretty or anything like that. I like them because you wear them and you look so beautiful when you do it. You grow languid, swerving and purring.”

“And you put them on for me just now, without even thinking about that story. That’s the only reason why you didn’t tell me before, right? Because it would’ve spoiled your mood?”

“Yeah,” Dean nodded, his cheek now against Cas’ chest, the story having the effect he had anticipated and it was easier to face it pressed against his one true love then mention it when both of them had sex on their mind.

“Do you still think you’re a slut?”

“Whore. She called me whore,” he finally admitted what he had held back before.

“My gorgeous and strong man whore?” Cas tried, cradling Dean’s head and speaking softly.

“Not like that, no. But when you say it, it sorta works. Because the words are crude and just for turning on, but it’s clear that you love me.”

“I will never say that again. But you are allowed to call me a slut, because I really am. I am proud to be slutty with you.”

“As you should be. Never be ashamed of the way you are. I learned that the hard way, and I’m glad you don’t have to.”

“Ok. But Dean?”

“Yeah?” Dean groaned, not wanting to talk anymore.

“You know you compared me to a cat, right? Languid and purring?”

Dean broke out in a hoarse laughter, and wanted to move to look at Cas’ dumb grin at having said something funny, but he felt himself held right where he was.

“Don’t,” Cas whispered. “Don’t move. Let me give this to you. Half an hour, and then we‘ll sleep because I‘m the cat here and I get to sleep on your chest. You want the pillow and I want you as my pillow. And," he admitted with a final sounding breath. "I am fine with sharing my pillow with Ben. Because I get this," he pressed Dean close for emphasis. "And nobody else does.” 

Cas sighed with content once more, both bathing in their embrace for a long while before falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays and a long overdue update on this baby. I didn't have much time for writing because my life turned to shit over a month ago and I couldn't spare any time. But the crisis is (mostly) in the past and I'm really happy to pick everything back up now.

The remainder of their time in New Jersey was mostly spent in bed, just like Cas had wanted. He reacted moody whenever Dean tried to get him into clothes and only when Dean rummaged in his suitcase to produce their video camera, was Cas persuaded throw on some shorts at least.

“This is honeymoon: day 6 and I finally managed to escape the bed. Cas, what do you have to say in your defence?”

“The accused will not present any evidence to defend himself and he does not show remorse,” Cas chuckled and as if to emphasise his point, he pulled at Dean until he had him in the bed again.

“You do realise the jury will vote for a life sentence in this case?” Dean tried to sound stern, adjusting the camera so that it showed Cas' smiling expression, but it didn’t seem like he was playing his role very well, because Cas’ lips were on his neck, sucking a hickey onto it while Dean was filming.

“I’m counting on it,” he hummed once a sufficiently big hickey had formed and shut the camera off to go back to kissing every inch of his husband.

 

They had made little videos like this throughout their time in the hotel room and he had already watched the footage of the one time he had dragged a reluctant, shivering Cas out to a walk on the beach several times.

“Nut up, Winchester,” the Dean in the video laughed as he filmed his miserable husband trudging after him sleepily, their last session in bed still straining him so much that he didn’t even notice that he came too close to the water and the cold waves unmercifully filled his shoes within another second.

“Very funny, Dean. Just because you call me by my new name doesn‘t mean this is a memorable or desirable moment for me,” he had fumed and had been inconsolable until they went back inside and Dean poured them a hot bath, which he crowned with a perfect blow job while they were both still heated from their shared bath.

Only when Cas was back in bed, packed into Dean’s warmest sweater and rubbed his knee over Dean’s crotch, did he seem appeased again, which was the next bit on the video, in which Dean conducted an interview with the newly wed about all the good qualities of his chosen life partner and Cas had been his usual, a little cheeky self.

Apart from this little trip, they had mostly wiped themselves out in bed, and Dean had gotten more glimpses of Cas’ underwear than his nerves could process without shutting down from over-stimulation.

Whenever he put a new thing on, Dean’s cock rose faster than he could think. Dimly he remembered that they had once discussed not ever having sex five time a day again, but that no guarantees had been made that day. If they had been, they would have been broken during those days in New Jersey for sure.

Neither of them could keep their hands off each other, and between fucks, Cas once chuckled: “Let’s remind ourselves to always have an agenda when we’re both on vacation, or we’ll screw our brains out for sure.”

“Wasn’t that bad on our road trip. Was it, baby?”

“Oh you mean when we had sex everywhere, but not _every_ time? Yes, that was much nicer because we actually had something else to do than just be alone with the other. I’m sick of this hotel room by now.”

“We could go back to the beach.”

“No,” Cas rumbled deep in his throat. “It’s cold and sandy there and both of those particularities aren't compatible with the state of undress of my ass at the moment. I think I can endure this bed for a little while longer,” he closed the topic, hummed happily when he sat up and rubbed them both hard again.

 

“I don’t think I can walk anymore,” Dean told the ceiling when he woke up on their final day before they were to drive back to town and take a plane to Ireland.

Cas grunted a little to show that he was nearly awake, but Dean didn’t stir, and in another minute he heard Cas’ breathing even out again. For once, he was glad that Cas didn’t want to get up, otherwise he might have been expected to perform sex acts again and he wasn’t sure he’d manage it.

He thought about last night when Cas had pulled out a full-length night dress that was entirely see-through and what they had done afterwards.

He got up quietly, hoping that his hard on was just because he needed to go to the bathroom and in passing he noticed the dress, stained all over with come, sweat and lube. It even had some tears in the fabric, most likely because of his own sweaty fingers grabbing Cas’ skin through it and tugging viciously until he was in perfect position to pound into.

He groaned when he was inside the bathroom and his morning wood needed a long time to disappear even after he had relieved himself.

“Please, no,” he whimpered. “No sex for a few days at least, I beg you.”

“Are you talking to your cock or to me?” Cas asked, leaning naked in the door and grinning at the sight of Dean’s finally deflating dick and his plea to it beforehand.

"To both of you."

“I promise,” Cas swore with a sly smile, obviously not really meaning it and trying to come up with ways to have sex again. “When are we flying anyway?” he changed the subject to fool Dean into thinking his penis was secure of his advances to him, but he wasn't fooled. He knew Cas too well for that.

“This evening. Sleep on the plane, arrive by morning and hopefully avoid the jetlag,” he nonetheless told him about the plan for today.

“And you’re sure you’re gonna be alright?” Cas asked, knowing that a transatlantic flight couldn’t be easy on Dean, even if Cas had done his best to help him with his aviophobia.

“I’m sure I’m gonna be fine,” Dean answered him, but he wasn’t really sure himself. “Anyway, I have you to keep me company. And I got some Xanax just in case.”

“But you won’t have to take it. I’ll take care of you,” Cas promised.

“I know you will.”

 

They packed up after lunch and checked out. The journey back to town was long and they promptly got into a traffic jam of major proportions, bringing Cas to reminisce about that time that they had inspected one of the factories while he was Dean’s secretary. He grinned saucily, and the only reason why he didn’t give Dean head right now, was that their driver would be able to see everything that went on in the backseat. Dean was pretty happy about it though, because he was absolutely not aroused. Or no, that wasn’t really true. More like he was satiated and exhausted and his appetite for sex was completely stilled for now.

By the time they had made their arduous way back to town, there wasn’t enough time to go home or check on Sam and the cat before their flight went, but they searched for a Starbucks where they connected to the wifi and called them again via video.

“Hello, you two lovebirds,” Sarah answered Sam‘s phone. “Almost on your way?”

“Yeah, almost,” Dean grinned.

“Sam’s in the shower just now and Ben’s really loud about wanting his dinner.”

Now that she mentioned it, they heard an anguished meowing in the background as if Ben hadn’t eaten in several weeks and saw his chance of a last meal pass him by if he wasn‘t as loud as possible in demanding his food.

Sarah turned the screen around so they could see their kitten sniff at them for a second before turning his attention back to Sarah, meowing accusatorily that he didn’t want to talk to his dads now and was _still_ hungry.

“I’d better go, feed the little tiger and start on dinner. Call us when you land, alright?”

“Sure thing,” Dean grinned.

They finished their coffee after hanging up and then continued their journey to the airport.

“Where are we going?” Cas asked when they entered the check-in area in the terminal building.

“Dublin. See, it’s already on the display.”

“Oh, ok.”

“What is it, baby?” Dean asked as they handed in their suitcases and went over to the security check.

“Oh nothing. It’s just… Dublin is in the east of Ireland, isn’t it? I had hoped we could explore more of the country, make a little round trip or so, but since we’re moving on to England afterwards-”

“Of course we’ll go exploring. It’s just more convenient to take this non-stop flight of six hours, than fly to Cork or some place else. That would mean we'd have to switch flights and be in the air for longer. Besides,” he waited until they had passed the security gate before continuing: “We really love a road trip, don’t we? Why break a winning streak?”

“So we _do_ have enough time to explore?”

“As much as we like. Our flights within Europe can be switched as much as we like. So if you fall in love with Ireland and plan to trap me in a cottage surrounded by sheep instead of going to Italy, you totally could.”

“Promises, promises,” Cas sighed as they walked through the duty free area.

“Why is it that if they don’t take taxes on all those things here that they are still so much more expensive than on the outside?” Dean wondered.

“Because they’re safe to take onto the plane?” Cas asked, having no idea himself.

“Doesn’t matter. You want some water for the trip? I mean we get food and stuff if we really want to eat in the middle of the night, but anything you want? Chocolate, a doughnut, or maybe a paper?”

“No, mom. I’m completely happy, and I won’t ask every five minutes if we’re there yet,” Cas rolled his eyes.

“Careful, baby. Don’t get too cheeky with me,” Dean groused and came very close, dangerously creasing his brows and biting his lips before doing so to Cas’ bottom lip as well. “I’m not your _mommy_ , Cas. Moms are too forgiving for my taste,” he rasped.

Dean felt a shiver run through Cas, whose cheeks coloured slightly and while his eyes almost _burned_ themselves into his own.

“No sex on the plane, boy,” Dean said quietly but distinctly, seeing clear as day that this was Cas' plan. “We’ve already joined the mile high club, no need to do that again.”

“Maybe not on this flight anyway,” Cas seemed considerate. “You poor old man need a break. At least that’s what I overheard from your conversation with your penis this morning.”

“Don’t mock my cock,” Dean chuckled. “You love it.”

“So? That doesn’t mean I am not allowed to talk about it’s… shortcomings.”

“You little shit. You take that back immediately.”

“Or what?” Cas grinned mischievously. “You’ll ride me in a plane toilet after all?”

“No, asshat. Means there will be no sex for you at all until we’re back home.”

Cas blinked: “I apologise, Dean.”

“Don’t apologise to me. It’s the penis you insulted.”

“I apologise, most precious penis. I apologise for talking derogatory about your considerable size and steadfastness.”

“Keep it simple. The cock isn’t the smartest,” Dean teased.

Cas leaned in close to his ear and whispered: “Sorry, you hung stud. Your size is perfect and I love how you feel inside me. You fuck me so good every time that you really deserve a rest now. I look forward to feeling your mighty length in my ass once you’re ready for it. No cock ever fucked me as well as you.”

“That’s better. The penis will be at your disposal for your perusal once it had proper time to recuperate,” Dean deadpanned.

“Didn’t you say your penis wanted things simpler?” Cas snorted from laughter about Dean’s unusual choice of words and being mocked.

“When he’s focused on his goal, he can get real determined but it’s not like he doesn’t know how to make conversation. He wants you to know that he very much enjoys your _oral_ interaction, too.”

They both snorted now, and still broke out in laughs from time to time as they went to their gate and held out their boarding passes once more.

As they saw the plane pull up to a stop outside the hangar, Cas noticed that Dean’s smile became a little forced and his hand in his own palm was a bit sweatier than before. Otherwise Dean didn’t show any signs of his old problem with flying, not even as they moved up the gangway.

Cas observed him closely throughout the safety demonstration and held his hand through take off, even though he was really excited about their trip himself. He had never spent much time abroad, and from what Dean had told him, he didn’t know many of the places they would see all that well himself. He had been at conferences in London, Paris, Rome and Venice already, but spending all your time in a room with a couple of suits hardly counted as having actually seen anything of the place, as he had put it.

Cas was glad they would have the same experience, to see something almost entirely new for the first time together.


	6. Chapter 6

Cas watched Dean for the first hour of their flight until his eyes drooped shut and Dean's head fell down onto his shoulder, breathing lightly and simply relaxing.

He was very relieved that Dean seemed to cope so well with flying these days and before he knew it, he woke up to the pre-landing announcement from the flight deck.

“Dean?” he whispered.

“Wha-?” Dean seemed scared when he opened his eyes but as soon as he focused on Cas, he calmed down again.

“We're landing. Let me fasten your seat belt.”

“Thanks,” Dean yawned as Cas leaned over him and strapped him in.

They noticed the pressure in the plane dropping as they got closer to the ground, they had to yawn several times to make their ears adjust and when they would already see the runway, Dean held on to Cas' hand, letting out a strangled grunt when they hit the ground and had officially landed in Ireland.

“Everything ok?”

“Just peachy,” Dean grinned and kissed him.

They barely noticed their way through customs because they were so eager to finally get outside of the stuffed airport.

“So what are we gonna do? Get a cab to a hotel, or get a rental to go exploring right away? You fit enough for that?”

“I think so. You see, I have this nervous flyer of a husband, but he didn't cause me any trouble this time so I'm actually pretty well rested. Incredible, don't you think?”

“Asshole.”

“I know, I love you too.”

They ended up getting a rental car and Dean cursed the entire time while he tried to operate the stick-shift.

“How can anyone drive like this? This is way too complicated!” he yelled when the car died right in the middle of a busy street leading into the centre of town.

“But it gives you more control over the car, doesn't it? No wonder Europeans think that Americans are lazy and bad drivers if they operate these things on a daily basis. Let's switch, I can drive this.”

“Ok, you deal with it. Stupid thing,” Dean fumed and actually got out of the car while Cas climbed into the driver's seat.

“And it's entirely the wrong way round too! Why can't they drive the right way round!” Dean fumed as soon as he was back in the car.

“This is actually the original way to drive, or ride for that matter. You see, this system was developed when people needed their right side with their sword arm and so they could easily defend themselves when enemy knights rode up on them on the other side of the road.”

“The things you know,” Dean shook his head, but was silently impressed with how Cas managed to switch gears and keep on the still wrong appearing left side of the street.

“Hey what happened to you if you were ambidextrous or left handed?”

“You just jerk your husband off while he maneuvred through the mean Irish traffic.”

Dean laughed out loud, but when he smirked at Cas, he only got a blank stare and a raised eyebrow as if to ask what was the hold up.

“You're not serious?”

“I am,” Cas nodded. “C'mon Winchester, up and at 'em,” Cas clapped his jeansclad crotch two times and Dean conceded.

It was kind of funny, to be honest. Now he knew what Cas felt like whenever he'd done this for him in the Impala back home. Cas' strangled little moans sounded much more impressive like this and Dean couldn't help but suck him off as Cas got closer to orgasm.

“Oh... ah!” Cas awarded him with moans, and then he panted beautifully as his hand grabbed the steering wheel tighter and he operated the stick-shift again, giving Dean a beautiful idea of a future use for the abominable thing.

“Let's buy some condoms,” he said when he had swallowed Cas' come down.

“Why? What would we need condoms for?”

Dean simply pointed at the stick-shift and Cas' breath hitched.

“You want me to ride that?”

“Yes. Since you couldn't keep to our time frame of not having sex, you get to _take_ that thing and I get to watch and relax while you work yourself over. I still need my recuperating break, but you are gonna be a good boy and fuck yourself however I tell you to.”

“Holy crap,” Cas whispered breathlessly.

“What, don't you wanna do it?” Dean asked incredulously.

“No, that's not it. I am much _too_ eager to do this,” Cas muttered, a bit embarrassed even, but also smiling and chuckling from time to time about Dean's perverted idea.

They stopped at the nearest supermarket for groceries, and Dean chuckled maliciously when he found a sex shop close by and actually bought a vibrator formed like a stick-shift while Cas got some supplies for their upcoming road trip tomorrow.

“Damn. Does that mean I don't get to ride the thing anymore?” Cas pouted when he eagerly pointed the toy out him once they were both back inside the car.

“You can still do it if you like, this is just if you acquire a taste for it.”

“When have I ever _not_ done that?” Cas asked rhetorically, but didn't wait for an answer when he spotted something that interested him.

“Dublin Writers Museum,” he read off the sign and then looked at Dean with his best pleading puppy-eyed look, so Dean sighed as if this was a big favour he was granting him when he pointed out a spot to park their car and then said: “Alright, let's do this,” as if he wasn't sure he'd survive the dusty, boring museum that Cas wanted to visit.

It turned out that Cas' happy face would have more than made up for several boring guided tours, but Dean was actually fascinated with what he learned about George Bernard Shaw and James Joyce.

“So Ulysses is really just narrating one day? That thing is really long, isn't it?”

“Yes,” Cas nodded. “But if you think that is long, don't ever read Tolstoy. He may have written so that the masses understood him back in the day, but for the modern reader his prose is just way too long and detailed.”

“Maybe I'll pick up a Joyce novel though. The history part about it seems really interesting.”

“So you weren't bored?” Cas asked as he was back behind the wheel and he started checking for a hotel that lay in the west of the city and from whence they could start tomorrow to explore the country.

“Not at all,” Dean grinned and nodded when Cas held his phone in front of his nose about a hotel with: “A pub right inside the hotel? Oh, we gotta check that out. And hey, you're allowed to drink here!”

“Yes, I am. But I'm not going to misuse that privilege. I prefer to be sober and only drink when the occasion calls for it.”

“But you gotta try a Guinness at least. I think that's mandatory while staying here.”

“Don't go all ugly American on me,” Cas teased about the cliché drink to try when visiting this country.

“I'm not ugly,” Dean grinned and Cas predictably answered him with a groan and a lazy shove with his right hand before he shifted gears again.

“Fuck, you playing with that stick will be the death of me yet,” Dean moaned, going bog-eyed when Cas positively fondled the instrument following his words. “Fuck you for this, seriously.”

“Yes, I will fuck me. With you watching. Shall we do that tomorrow when we find a quiet spot off the road?”

“Hell yeah, baby,” Dean grinned as Cas followed the instructions of their navigational system to the Western Sheldon Park Hotel.

After check-in, Cas read off the information brochure: “They have a pool. Shame you won't fuck me in it. Oh, and free gym classes which we could do before we go to the pub. Shame you won't lick anything off my sweaty body while we're in the shower. And then lastly, the bar. Shame you won't fuck me on the billiard table once we're done playing,” he grinned at Dean whose palms got more and more itchy the longer Cas teased him.

“Yeah, total shame, isn't it?” Dean replied and even to himself, his voice was cold. “Hands and knees. On the bed.”

“Yes, Sir,” Cas saluted him and pulled down his pants as he went, expecting a spanking for his insolence.

He hadn't expected that Dean would leave him there for over an hour before opening him with such swift movements that Cas couldn't even enjoy it before he found himself plugged up and left again.

“Stand up,” Dean commanded and Cas moved to obey, his thighs protesting as he went and when something in his centre started torturing his prostate with vibrations, he landed on his bare ass right in front of Dean, his legs not carrying him anymore.

He felt a hand in his hair next, massaging his scalp before tightening and bending his head up.

“You know you deserve this, right? Answer me you little naughty boy!”

“Yes, Daddy. I deserve this. And worse.”

“I think so too. Which is why you will wear a cock ring as well. And you will wish I would fuck you in the pool, the gym showers and on the billiard table.”

“Anything for my big, strong Daddy,” Cas' eyes watered from the uncomfortable position his head was in, but he felt himself hardening from how dominant Dean was now.

“That's right, baby. Can you get up and put some swimming trunks on?”

“I'll try,” Cas nodded, but when he got up on wobbly legs because Dean turned the vibrating plug on again, he wasn't able to put any clothes on himself.

“Want me to do it for you?”

“Please,” Cas moaned and tried to stand still while Dean rummaged through their bags for their swimming trunks.

“Lift up your foot. Good. Now the other,” Dean coached him through putting his swim wear on and when he had brought it into position, his hands rested on Cas' receptive parts for much longer than they should have.

A sharp slap to where the plug sat inside him had Cas lunge forward to hold onto Dean, moaning shamelessly against his collarbone.

“Too much?”

“No, I can take it.”

“Great,” Dean said and helped Cas into a t-shirt and shorts that he would be able to wear to gym as well, and while he got ready himself, he pushed the control switches for the vibrator repeatedly.

“Taking it so well,” he clapped Cas' cheek lightly before he kissed him hungry and promising as he took his hand and they got on the way to the pool: “Once we're there, you get a break from wearing the plug, alright?”

“Yes,” Cas agreed.

Dean waited until they were alone in the changing room before he nestled the toy out of Cas' ass, but he couldn't help but toy with his husband's rim and lick deep into him with relish.

“Fuck. Anyone might catch us,” Cas groaned, but he felt his pleasure heightened exactly because of the fact that he had Dean's tongue inside him at such a time. His cock was already heavy and pearling and we wasn't sure how much more he could take when Dean suddenly stopped.

He got up again, wiping his mouth nonchalantly and carrying both their towels into the main pool room like a good, caring husband with no other care in the world.

Cas chuckled because of this act, but checked himself when Dean raised an eyebrow at him.

“Sorry, I will behave now.”

“Good boy,” Dean praised him and Cas' mouth watered when he gracefully jumped into the pool, following him in quickly.

They swam a few rounds, and then started playing around, dumping each other into the water and whenever one of them started splashing water around, they wrestled for dominance, laughing obscenely loud at times.

After a bit, they just panted at each other and Dean came nearer, his eyes glued onto Cas' and once he was all up close, he started rubbing him with his knee between his legs.

“Ah... ou,” Cas moaned when his cock started filling painfully, Dean nipping at his neck as they bopped up and down in the water together.

“Ouch?”

“A bit,” Cas agreed.

“Perhaps not doing more then,” Dean thought and Cas was actually grateful when Dean didn't pull him into a dark corner away from the other people frequenting the pool for more teasing.

Even as the put the plug back into him, he didn't prod him more, which Cas honoured with a grateful smile and a passionate kiss.

“Careful, baby. You're out of line,” Dean told him when the kiss ended and the rule breaking was already done. Dean was playing really mean tonight and actually didn't allow Cas any initiative without immediate punishment. Cas had known that before, he knew him so well in fact that by now he recognised the signs without them having to put up rules at all and he knew he had violated the strict rules of the day just now.

“Sorry, Daddy,” he apologised quickly and pro forma, but it was too late as Dean took the remote to their free hour of Tae-Kwon-Do and whenever Cas so much as lifted his leg for a kick, there was sure to be a vibration to endure.

Dean laughed loudly whenever their teacher tried to help Cas improve his technique and basically told him that he had the worst physical stamina he's ever seen with a person as young as he was, because he was sweating buckets and was flushed head to toe.

“Sorry,” Cas answered breathlessly, his knees again wobbly from how good the buzzing in his hole felt while simultaneously being painfully hard inside his pants.

It seemed like an eternity for the hour to end, but when it did, Dean dragged him off to a shower cubicle down the entire line inside the bathroom, stuck three fingers into Cas' mouth to muffle his desperate sounds, flicked the cock ring off him before dumping equally many fingers in his ass, thrusting into his prostate, undoing Cas as hard as only teasing could make him come, with strangled screams and his whole body convulsing against Dean's.

“Good?” Dean smirked as he turned him around, limp and totally done.

“Hell-fucking-yeah,” Cas croaked hoarsely. “Thank you. It was perfect.”

“ _You_ were absolutely perfect, baby. Now we need to get you something to eat and one of those famous beers, alright?”

“Yes, and maybe postpone the billiard table for later?”

“I was kidding about that,” Dean chuckled, towelling Cas off with the same motions as he had dressed him before, but since it didn't have a teasing edge to it, it was simply sweet now.

“I wasn't. But I appreciate the fact that you still want that sex pause. And I love you for still playing with me and giving even when you don't want reciprocation.”

“That's what I'm here for. To make you happy. And you just wait and see how awesome it's gonna be once I'm all rested for you.”

“Looking forward to it, my love.”


	7. Chapter 7

The next day found them out on the road out of town, and it wasn't evident at first that they were in a different country, or indeed that they had even left the city they had started out from.

Only when the last outskirts of Dublin lay far behind them and Dean had bitten his lips for the fivehundredth time about Cas operating the stick-shift, did they see the famed green of the island they were visiting.

“There are crumbled up walls here and I'm drowning in green,” Cas sighed, his smile wide and touched as he looked to the right and left off the road.

“You happy?”

“Very.”

Over the next couple of hours they experiecend the capers of weather. A wide panorama of light rain followed by bright sunshine, and then pouring rain followed them on the road, colouring the sky dark grey at times until the sun beams seemed to break through the cloudcover again, brightening the horizon and making the wet meadows glisten when they broke on the drops of water in the grass.

“Cut me some slack,” Cas groaned when Den started smirking the third time he made a remark about the weather and how beautiful it all was. “I have the soul of an artist, so what about it?” Cas frowned slightly.

“Nothing about it,” Dean grinned. “Just that I'm sure you're almost ready to really buy a cottage here.”

“And sheep, don't forget the sheep.”

“As if I would. They're gonna keep me up all night, when they're just up the hill and mowing our lawn the old school way.”

“We could rent a cottage, couldn't we? For a couple of days?”

“I don't think anyone would rent their home to us, Cas.”

“If you could read signs, you assbutt, there was one about a mile back about something just like it coming up right over that hill there.”

“Rental cottages in Limerick county?” Dean asked, the obvious question on the tip of his tongue.

“No, we will not speak only in limericks while we're there, Dean,” Cas anticipated him.

“It's so not funny if you can read my mind all the time. Anyway, I don't know how to do one so that's alright by me. Let's find the office where they rent these things and see if they have one available, otherwise we'll have to find a motel or something.”

“I doubt they call it motel though.”

“Huh?”

“Doubt they are calling it motel,  
it's really more like a hotel,  
It's just a short stop,  
just short of a a hop,  
we'll have sex and stop your dry spell!”

“Did you just?” Dean laughed.

“It's not a very good Limerick but it comes from the heart,” Cas cackled out a devious laugh.

“Yeah, yeah. More like from your dick, sweetheart.”

“Only you can form a sentence that isn't made already ridiculous by having 'dick' and 'sweetheart' in it.”

“Speaking of... let's say we find out if we can really rent a cottage for a few days and then find a quiet spot for you to fuck the car.”

“I can't believe how you got that out with a straight face.”

“Ain't nothing straight about me, baby.”

“I believe your string of ex-girlfriends would disagree on that,” Cas teased.

“Not ex-girlfriends, Cas. Hook-ups and nothing more, you know that. Not like you and your Daddies.”

“Fuck buddies, Dean. Not Daddies. Only ever had one.”

“Is that supposed to be cute or anything?” Dean gave him a cheeky grin as they passed a sign that told them that they were now within the bounds of Limerick.

“No, it's true.”

“Ok, before we turn this into a soap opera, I'm gonna type in the address for the cottage thing and you punch it into the GPS after. And by the way? I insist that next time we get a rental, it's one without GPS so we can argue about the way like a married couple is supposed to.”

“You want to bicker?”

“I am _desperate_ to bicker. More than we do now anyway,” Dean corrected and Cas had to agree after a bit. It simply wasn't fun to be led exactly where they were supposed to go without having to find the way themselves.

 

“Oh, we have quite a few cottages to choose from,” the owner of the cottage agency told them with a toothy smile and a very thick Irish accent once they had found it and went inside. “You two look like you live in a big city, right? So may I suggest a change of scenery? We rent out cottages all over Limerick county.”

“Great,” they said in unison.

“Grand,” the assistant smiled and handed them a tablet with a big catalogue of holiday homes. “I always tell our American customers that Adare is very popular among the villages and very picturesque. Most of our international guests choose it. But if you really want the whole flavour of a tightly-knit community, I'd suggest Galbally. It's very beautiful. My sister's best friend from school came from there and she always loved to talk about her home. They have lovely contests there and even won a couple of competitions over the years. If you want I could-”

“Oh please, don't give yourself the trouble,” Dean interrupted her because he feared that they'd otherwise have to listen to Galbally history 101 as told by the owner's sister's best friend from school. “It sounds lovely, doesn't it, Cas?” he blinked rapidly at him and Cas nodded.

He flicked through the catalogue and found the objects in Galbally that were for rent.

“This one looks nice, we'll take that,” he decided quickly before the communicative woman could tell him more about the three other houses on display.

“Grand,” the woman said again. “So, how long can I book you for?”

“I'd say a week,” Dean looked at Cas, his tone questioning.

“Yeah, a week sounds good.”

“Grand. But if you decide to stay longer that won't be a problem at all. You just give me a call two days before the end of your stay and I can arrange it for you.”

They smiled while the chatter went on and on throughout the money transaction and her handing them a key to their cottage.

“Now, it's 45 kilometers from here and if you'd like me to describe the way for you-”

“We have a navigational system in our car,” Dean smiled and Cas thought that it looked more than a little strained, but the woman didn't seem to notice.

“Alrighty then, seems like you're good to go. If you have any more questions or anything else you'd like, don't hesitate to call. You have yourselves a lovely week.”

“Yeah, thanks. You too,” Dean said quickly, tugging at Cas to get out of the office.

Cas followed him, dark chuckles reaching Dean's ear as soon as they were outside.

“Holy shit, what was she smokin' ?” Dean groaned when they reached the car.

“She's just a genuinely happy person,” Cas grinned at him.

“Nobody's ever that happy,” Dean shook his head when Cas typed the address to their cottage into the GPS from the contract they had signed.

“I hate to want to prove you wrong, but I bet the people of Galbally are exactly like she is. Remember about all those contests she couldn't stop talking about?”

“I won't ever forget,” Dean hummed moodily.

“If a town can get together to enter contests like that and everyone agrees to do them, I bet they're very keen on chatting too, I bet they're gonna welcome us with a basket of homemade marmelade and lots of gossip about their neighbours.”

“No, please,” Dean groaned. “Cas, save me. I'm already exhausted by one person who's that cheery, I can't stand a whole town of people like that.”

“Oh c'mon, it won't be that bad. And remember, you're the one who wanted to get out of bed, and you kept talking about cottages and sheep. Now you gotta man up to it.”

“Are you saying I'm not a man if I can't admire farmer Fisher's giant pumpkin enthusiastically enough?”

“No, I would not dream of it, I know and admire your manhood too much to insult it, because I know I'd have to apologise to the penis anyway. What I _am_ saying is merely this: I can't wait to see your grumpy face once we are in Ireland's tidiest town.”

“You want to see me suffer?” Dean pretended to be shocked and wiped a fake tear out of his eye.

“Yes,” Cas beamed.

“You're cruel,” Dean crossed his arms and stared out of the window with a huff in his air.

“Which will make all the things you'll do to me in bed so much more perverse, because of the surroundings alone,” Cas chuckled happily, leaving the big city of Limerick behind them and exchanging it once more for green hills and meadows filled with sheep and cattle.

“That would help,” Dean caught Cas' eyes again and with just one look he knew to pull over.

“If possible, turn around,” the GPS squawked immediately when Cas drove them into a small grove off the main street.

“Ah, shut up,” Dean argued back and was childishly happy when Cas turned the engine off and the GPS too.

“What are you waiting for? Get your pants off.”

“Grand,” Cas grinned, sticking his legs over to Dean's side and unbuttoning his jeans hastily.

“You didn't,” Dean deadpanned, ripping at the cloth viciously once Cas had pulled the zipper down.

“I most certainly did,” Cas never stopped grinning even as Dean ripped his underwear off and stuck his mouth into his crack immediately which made Cas unable to utter anything except little breathless sounds as Dean ate him out.

Cas leaned back, the car door in his back uncomfortable, but as he watched Dean's face between his legs he got closer, starting to jerk off and pressing his ass out to give Dean better access.

Dean slapped his hand before he even reached his cock, taking his arm by the wrist and moving them away sharply. Cas got the message and moaned out louder as he clasped the steering wheel instead.

He watched Dean making use of his fingers to fuck him now, and starving off his release whenever Cas twitched to hard for his liking.

“Am I still not ready?” Cas moaned about ten minutes and three denied orgasms later.

Dean's eyes found his, and even though his mouth was too busy to smile, Cas saw in his eyes that he would have at this point when he shook his head. But because Dean's tongue and mouth were still in Cas' most intimate spot, this shaking of the head made him almost come again, before Dean grabbed the base of his cock once more.

“You're evil,” Cas panted, his cock weeping out a pearl of precome instead of the real deal as Dean nodded into him, driving Cas crazy again with the extra friction.

“I know. But you're just about ready now,” he finally answered minutes later, his face flushed and his lips glistening.

“ _Now_ ,” Cas grumbled as the constant onslaught onto his senses ebbed away because Dean pulled his fingers and tongue out and climbed out of the car to get to their suitcases in the trunk. “I've been ready since for-fucking-ever,” Cas pouted when he was back and ripped a condom packet open, gently rolling it onto the stick-shift.

Dean only growled a little in his chest, a warning sign for Cas to stop being so cheeky as he lubed the condom up and then rigorously spread Cas' thighs until they quivered to add extra lube to Cas' already slick hole.

“Right,” he said when he was happy with his work. “Up and at 'em, cowboy.”

He helped Cas to climb over, watching fascinated as Cas' hole fluttered excitedly above the rigged top of the stick and when he lowered himself, Dean scissored him open a bit more until the blunt pressure at his hole suddenly gave way and the stick-shift sank into him.

“Holy crap,” Cas moaned, biting his lips when the bulky upper part pressed itself perfectly into his prostate.

“Good?” Dean asked, his eyes glued to Cas working the contraption deep into himself.

“Fuck, it's amazing. Only I can't seem to get proper leverage,” Cas tried to adjust, putting his feet into the foot space between the seats.

“I could try to help you, but if I sit across these seats and relieve your legs of the tension, I might as well get the parking break up my butt already.”

“If it had a single front bench like baby this would be easier,” Cas panted, wanting to move, or go lower, but the stick was already very deep inside of him and it would hurt if he did that.

“We didn't really think this through, did we?” Dean's hands were calming on Cas' sides, guiding him up and down carefully.

“Wait, urgh. I'm cramping.”

Dean could obviously see where Cas' muscles cramped because his hand was there the next second, massaging his thigh until the unpleasant sensation stopped.

“You can put your legs over my lap and ouch, ok... Wait-”

“Oh, sorry. I didn't want you to bump your head-”

“It's fine, just... Ok, yeah. Give me your hands and lean over. Can you do it now?”

Cas tangled his fingers with Dean's, both his legs over his husband's lap and the stick-shift turning inside him tortuously as he came to rest in the new position.

“It's good. Just make sure you got me. Can't take this too deep,” he pressed out, leaning forward and shifting most of his weight onto Dean.

“I could also...,” one of Dean's arms sneaked around Cas, adjusting him yet a bit more and Cas squealed out when the bulky part was pressing into his prostate even more now.

“Yes, oh fuck that's good. Can I please come now?”

“Yeah, go on. Can't get out of this position soon enough.”

Cas nodded, grabbing Dean's hand and relying on his hold around him as he bopping up and down hard for a minute, getting close immediately because of the stimulation before.

“Fuck, I can't... Wait I need to...”

“Just come untouched, sweetheart. You can do it. And you can't get your arms off me. Just focus on how fucking great that thing feels.”

“Yeah, I'm doing that... Mhmm ahh, oh yeah. OH!” Cas felt himself twitching, and an orgasmic rush finally forming that found it's peak when he looked at Dean, still hopping up and down on the stick-shift.

“Fuck, you've come all across my trousers. What you said before about the front bench would have been great now and I could have sucked your come off instead of having to change now,” Dean chuckled nervously, helping him to get off the thing and flicking the condom off immediately.

“Maybe not our best idea,” Cas mumbled exhaustedly, too uncomfortable to even sit on Dean's lap for a few moments, but climbing out of the car, and wiping the lube out of himself before putting his pants back on, wobbling around in the green grass because his legs still felt weak.

A loud laugh from Dean told him how ridiculous he had to look, but he didn't bite back with a quip about Dean's come stained trousers because he was just too done with it all.

“C'mon Cas, it's not cool if I'm the only one laughing. We should have a laughing fit by now because this went so wrong.”

“I know. I don't understand why it was so... perhaps you should have sat on the backseat and I should have knelt on both seats, leaned forward and then...” he pondered while he finally managed to get into his pants.

Dean hit himself in the forehead. “That's it. That's what we should have done.”

Finally they both laughed about their first attempt to do this and when they had both calmed down enough to continue their journey to Galbally, the angry GPS again telling them to turn around once it was back on, Cas commented that it was likely that they hadn't even considered Dean not being close to him while he did this because that was just not part of their nature. Somehow their thought processes while planning more perversions were picturing them always close to each other that the logical explanation for their stick-shift problem wasn't even apparent at first glance.

“I think it's nice that we don't even think about you being so far away from me as the back seat while we do this,” Cas smiled dopily.

“Yeah as long as this doesn't screw with other brain functions, because c'mon... that was kinda stupid of us. And I don't want to be stupid just because I'm in love. Think about it. What if something happens and we need all our wits to sort it out but we can't because we're thinking about each other first.”

“That might be problematic, I agree. But I hope we will never have to put that to the test. And by the way: Welcome to Galbally,” he said when the first outskirts of a much smaller town than Limerick were visible on the horizon. “Isn't it grand?”

“You'll never stop it with that word, right?”

“Not for a while,” Cas grinned cheekily.


	8. Chapter 8

“I don’t think this thing deserves the title ‘town’. It’s a village. And it’s a goddamn small village. Where have you brought me, Cas?”

“To a very quirky, very nice little village,” Cas replied sanguinely, not letting Dean’s bad mood spoil his fun.

“And where are we to go from the square now?” Dean pouted as they reached what appeared like the middle of the village with an overloaded signpost on it.

“How about into the direction that says holiday cottages?”

“Smartass,” Dean muttered, his mood not lifting at all when he saw the several badges about wins or runner ups for tidiest town competitions.

The cottages were even a short way on the other side of the village and very much spread so that if you didn’t know where to look for another little piece of roof visible in the hilly green surrounding you, you would think you’d be completely alone in the world.

“And even here it’s tidy as hell,” Dean complained. “I bet if I’d throw away a candy wrapper at least three people would shout at me to pick it up again. And look at that stupid cottage. It’s whitewashed and has a thatched roof, for fuck’s sake. Talk about trying too hard.”

“You saw the cottage in the catalogue as well. And anyway, I think it’s idyllic,” Cas said a little defiantly but also downcast.

“Idyllic, yeah. So idyllic that I’m gonna throw up now, ok?” Dean pretended to be sick into the large crockery pot of honeysuckle next to their door.

“Could you stop mocking everything?” Cas asked, his brow furrowed and if he was being honest, a little hurt by Dean’s behaviour.

“Eh, no. And look at this kitchen. Urgh, it’s like a bomb of violet blue and white exploded in here.”

“I think it looks very nice,” Cas definitely pouted now, giving Dean the cold shoulder while they explored the rest of the small house.

Cas wondered if there was anything Dean liked, because he complained that the room was too airy, there was too much meadow visible and don’t even get him started on the doe-eyed cows and the lambs that had no business trampling down the way across their garden and up to their paddock for the day.

“They belong on a plate, parted into delicious bits, not leaving their crap all over the place. Oh, I bet we’re gonna see someone pick up their shit by hand so that it all stays nice and tidy.”

“Fuck you, Winchester,” Cas bit out in frustration now, just dumping his suitcase in the bedroom and stomping back down into the kitchen over the stairs that Dean had also mocked for trying too hard to look carefully crafted and painted in fuckass pristine white. “Why do you have to say that everything sucks here? If you don’t like it you could have said so before- Get off of me, Winchester! What the... fuck! Yes, give it to me!“

Cas couldn’t go on, because Dean was suddenly all over him, pressing him down and ripping his jeans down, his fingers in Cas’ still loose hole, rubbing and thrusting and apparently spitting onto his fingers as well because the way into him got more and more easy after a while.

“Fuck,” Cas moaned weakly, spreading his legs and feeling his cock and balls pressed hard into the fabric of his jeans as Dean spit into his hand more, apparently slicking himself up because suddenly his cock was inside of Cas, thrusting hard and viciously.

“Fuck you,” Cas panted, sliding around on the counter, working Dean inside him, his own hand tightly fisting his cock, clenching down hard without being even sure what he wanted to achieve. Make them come with rapid speed, or make himself too tight and ridicule Dean when he came too soon.

“You’re so hot and tight,” Dean groaned as an answer to Cas' vicious clenching, his hips slamming into Cas’ ass with slapping sounds every second.

“Harder,” Cas urged him on, knowing that the way Dean fucked him, he was going to be the one finishing soon and so he wanted the ride to be as tiring as possible at least, a raging fire burning inside him at straining Dean like this, but he deserved it after saying all that shit. He deserved to come so hard that he groaned and shouted until all the air was out of his lungs.

Cas bopped back and forth, and managing a smug smile when Dean still came first, and worked even the last tiniest drop out of Dean’s dick in his ass with malicious glee, and only when Dean hung on his back, panting and pressing him down slightly, Cas stroked out his own orgasm, twerking on Dean’s spent cock to keep it hitting his prostate.

“Do you feel better now that we defiled this place?” Cas huffed, wanting to shrug Dean off him and wipe his come from the counter, but Dean stopped him.

“We didn’t though. We just made it more perfect. I don’t think I’ve come this hard in a long while,” Dean chuckled into Cas’ ear, softly nosing at the lobe.

“You... you said all that shit on purpose, just so we could have angry sex?” it suddenly dawned on Cas and his anger was again burning inside him when Dean simply mumbled: “Yep,” into his hair and kissed his forehead.

“Get off me, Winchester,” Cas roared, struggling to get Dean’s weight off him.

“Careful, baby. Don’t make me wreck your pretty little hole again,” Dean purred.

“Like you have another fuck like that in you, old man,” Cas jeered.

“Hey,” Dean gave his ass a sharp slap. “You just said you want me off yourself, even though you really don’t want that and instead want to take a nap with me.”

“And what makes you think you know what I want?” Cas struggled again, his treacherous lids drooping, and cursing that Dean knew exactly what they both needed right now, even managing to get Dean to get off him, but his fingertips grabbed Cas’ hips to keep his cock inside him.

“Because I do,” Dean said, his tone disbelieving and a little hurt himself about Cas’ pretence.

“Fine, ok. Let’s get that stupid old people nap, and don’t you dare pull your cock out of me, I wanna ride it when we wake up,” Cas was finally honest, but also still pissed.

“Anything for my baby,” Dean cooed, lifting Cas up until he stood on his feet and chuckling into his ear when they moved up the stairs, Cas’ jeans tangling around his legs and Dean’s cock not completely plugging up his come which started to leak out of him as they moved.

“Stop laughing, I’m still mad at you,” Cas hummed angrily, but by the time they reached the top of the stairs, he couldn’t help but grin himself.

“No you’re not,” Dean saw right through him, spooning up behind him as they just fell onto the bed.

“Great, if I’m not mad, than you have to admit that you love it here and that is why you felt compelled to be mean, so I’d be angry and we’d have perfectly filthy, debauched sex in this little piece of heaven, right?”

“Yeah, because what would our heaven be like without filthy sex, huh?”

Cas’ grit his teeth about Dean being right about that, and so he only answered with: “When we’ve done it again, we’ll go out and pet some lambs. No objection granted.”

“You... how dare... Alright, ok. Shut up,” Dean gave up objecting, and both of them went to sleep with a wide, happy grin on their face.

 

“Say you love it here.”

“No. Keep grinding those hips, baby.”

“No! Say you love the house!”

“No! Fuck that's it. You feel so nice.”

“Stop trying to divert and get your hands off my dick.”

“Cas, fuck it. We are literally fucking our brains out, can't we first come and then argue?” Dean dug his fingers into the meaty part of Cas' ass, raking his short nails through the firm flesh and watching as Cas swayed on top of him, rubbing his cock inside him with delight.

“No, say you're sorry for insulting the place,” Cas grinned, tweaking Dean's nipples and bouncing hard and with deliberate force.

“Never,” Dean bit out, his head a whirl of lust but he wouldn't gonna let Cas get away with this. He would not submit.

“Then say something else,” Cas almost pleaded now, his face slack and little huffs escaping him, showing Dean that he was getting close and feeling Dean twitch, their common goal of coming more important than their argument for a second.

“You are so beautiful like this, my precious baby,” Cas didn't raise any more objection when Dean's hand was back on him as if he had only waited for this, and he just folded himself together so he was mere inches from Dean's face.

“Make me come, Daddy,” he whispered, and when Dean flicked his wrist over the head of his cock, he pressed his cheek into Dean's forehead, his senses overloading.

Dean heard his orgasm before he felt it, Cas' body all over him and his vocal chords so close to his face that he heard them vibrate when Cas screamed out his orgasm, come splattering everywhere onto Dean's chest and up to his chin.

“Bad boy, Cas,” Dean chastised, secretly loving the feel of come hitting his face, but he thought that it was best to show Cas his place again, calling him a bad boy more often now, so he said it again.

“Very bad boy. Clean that up and then suck me off.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Cas came back with, and Dean could practically feel the rebellion bubbling up in the younger man.

“Not with tissues. With your tongue,” Dean rolled his eyes when Cas wanted to reach out to the nightstand where he had just found a box of clean, white pull tissues. Cas knew he was being tested and he tried to fail on purpose, at least that was what the cheeky grin before he sucked Dean's chin into his mouth told him.

“Very naughty of you to press your Daddy when he's fucking you, boy.”

“You didn't fuck me, Daddy. I fucked myself using your cock,” Cas shook his head, taking one of Dean's nipples into his mouth even though he was pretty sure no come had landed on it.

“Talking back now, are you? I think you need a reminder of who's in charge here,” Dean got up, laying Cas onto his backside roughly and wrestling him into the perfect place. “Open up, boy. Let's see who's using who.”

Cas huffed when he felt Dean's cock poking his cheek but he demurely opened his mouth and let Dean thrust into him.

“Atta boy. Love having Daddy use your throat, right?” Dean moaned, going deeper and pressing Cas' head with both his hands tugging in his hair roughly.

Cas tried to swallow around him and nod too, blinking up with those huge blue eyes very dark and lusting at being used like this and that was all Dean needed. He felt himself coming all the way down Cas' gullet, panting: “If you dare to spit out even a drop we're not gonna go pet the lambs. Swallow, boy. Gobble all of Daddy's come up.”

Cas made a valiant effort to work his stuffed throat so that there was room to let the spunk into his stomach, but he was hard pressed to it, even when Dean slipped out some of it leaked out of Cas' stretched lips. He followed Dean's cock, suckling on it until it was clean and because he had made such a great effort, Dean helped him take up the drop that had leaked out.

“Well done. You earned your reward,” Dean smiled down at Cas, kissing him briefly because he couldn't resist the pull of those wrecked, swollen lips.

He tonguefucked Cas lazily, his hands gliding down over his thighs and hooking them unexpectedly underneath Cas' knees, pressing them up so Cas had a hard time breathing.

Dean smiled down predatorily, rubbing himself between Cas' asscheeks.

“Don't ever disobey me again, boy. Daddy is gonna be really mad at you if you do that.”

“And what happens if I _am_ disobedient?” Cas asked, his voice falling flat because of the impossible position he was in.

“Then you're gonna have to learn to be more disciplined.”

“Am I gonna like my punishment?” Cas didn't seem to be able to help himself.

“I didn't say there would be any,” Dean smiled, finally letting Cas unfold himself, clapping his cheek benevolently as if it was a great treat not to be punished.

Cas stared after him in disbelief when Dean started to dress. No punishment, but discipline? How would that work? And how fast could he disobey to find out what Dean was planning on doing?


	9. Chapter 9

“So what's happening now?” Cas asked, propping his head up on one hand and trying to look inviting.

“I told you. We are gonna visit the lambs, because that's what you earned.”

“But what if I wanna stay in bed and be all naughty with you?”

“I am not telling you twice, Castiel,” Dean said, his expression cold and stoic.

Cas grinned, and twirled his hips around, not even thinking about getting up.

“Alright, that's it.”

“Punishment?”

“Disciplinary measure,” Dean corrected him.

“Same thing,” Cas grinned, but Dean's expression darkened.

He turned around without another word and rummaged around in Cas' trunk.

“No, you'll see all my pretty things. I... what's this?” he smiled, holding up a white pair of very unsexy boxer shorts.

“You are gonna wear these. That is your punishment.”

“But-”

“Talking back?” Dean interrupted him threateningly.

“No, Daddy. I am not talking back,” Cas let his head hang as he slipped into the wide underwear that so didn't feel as good as lace or satin at all.

“I'll be downstairs for 5 minutes. If you're not there on time you'll get another punishment.”

“Yes, I understand,” Cas replied, definitely sad now as the cotton strained against his cock only for a second and not at all like tight panties would when he put his legs into his pants.

3 minutes after Dean had left, Cas was at the foot of the stairs and came closer discreetly.

“Great,” Dean smiled his sunny, perfectly happy smile and took Cas' hand and pulled him out the door.

Over the next hours, Cas almost forgot that he was receiving disciplinary training because they enjoyed themselves so much with exploring their figurative backyard.

First, they walked down the cobblestone path that led to the pasture land that slowly but surely led them to the first outskirts of the Galtee mountains that got higher and higher on the horizon as they walked towards it. Huge formations of brownish green lay before their eyes, heather growing at odd places in the lush grass that the sheep miraculously didn't try to eat, but trodded away from whenever their heads bumped into another bush on their journey across the land.

Dean had taken the video camera with him and filmed a whole ten minutes of them trying to catch a lamb to pet it, but either they were really clumsy, or the lambs were really unfriendly because despite their joined efforts, they couldn't get one.

Finally when they just sat down and enjoyed the sunshine and windy day, the sheep came to them, surrounding them and one adventurous lamb nosed at their shoes, nibbling at them but then 'baaa'd happily when they raked their fingers through it's wool.

“Urgh, it's so greasy. You should really wash better, little guy,” Dean told the sheep that just 'baaa'd again and then there was a great commotion amongst the sheep when the shepherd and his dog came up to them and the dog singlehandedly rounded them up to bring to a smaller paddock with a half open shed overnight, or so the shepherd told them.

Dean had to bite his tongue several times, because the shepherd was just as cheery as the woman with the rental cottages and he told them all about the next big sheering and that he expected a good outcome of his wool this time.

“And why do you have to sheer sheep anyway?” Cas asked.

“Because if sheep have a regular rotating pattern such as all domesticated ones have, the growth of their hair is just going too quickly to let it run wild. If you've never seen a sheep that escaped, you'll not understand what I'm talking about. It's just one big fluffy ball of wool after a while,” the shepherd said and Dean and Cas laughed about the mental image, but it was one topic the shepherd didn't find particularly funny.

“This is no laughing matter, the poor things could seriously hurt themselves. It's got no depth perception anymore and it just gets too heavy to get up properly after a few years. The beast just goes out like a light, like a drunk who's had too much wine and can't find their legs anymore. Much like old granddad O'Reilly did when my mother tried to wake him for the sheer one morning,” the shepherd laughed again towards the end.

“So you're a local?” Dean asked, having noticed the name O'Reilly on an old sign that told them that the family had been here for generations.

“Ay,” the shepherd answered.

“Maybe you could give us some tips then, about the best hikes up that mountain over there?” Cas asked, pointing to the hilltop they had seen first when they came out. “It looks like a good way to end the evening."

“Oh no, laddie. Not the way you're dressed and not without proper supplies. You'd much better end your evening in the pub, have a few pints and some laughs with us. The whole village will be there.”

“Sounds great, doesn't it, Cas?”

“But-”

Dean only raised his eyebrows about Cas talking back again.

“-I don't really wanna go out, not tonight at least,” Cas finished his thought nonetheless.

“You two make it out amongst yourselves,” the shepherd smiled when Dean didn't say anything to that. “Maybe I'll see you 'round. Anyway, I gotta round up these ewes now. Have a great evening. Ay, c'mon lassies, off you go!” he boomed into the direction of the sheep who wandered off up the hill while Dean and Cas climbed down.

“Dean?”

“Another punishment.”

“Okay?”

“We will have sex.”

“That's not a punishment,” Cas smiled.

“And you're not allowed to touch, or call me Daddy for three days.”

“What?” Cas stopped short as if he'd just hit a brick wall.

“You heard me,” Dean gave back and trudged on back towards the house without so much as a glance back.

When they reached the house, Dean let the door fall shut behind Cas and crossed his arms above his chest.

“I think you are labouring under the delusion that you can do everything you want, right? Because I'm indulgent most of the time and because I love you, you push me until I punish you. Only you enjoy your punishment, so that it's like a treat for you plus a total turn on.”

“Yes, Da- ean,” Cas answered, his head hanging and his eyes stinging, wondering what other privilege would be taken away from him now.

“I could tell you to sleep on the couch tonight-” Dean started, and Cas snapped.

“Oh no. Please don't. Please don't make me do that, I beg you,” he knelt down pressing his head into Dean's lower stomach, gripping his jeans with both his fists and bumping his head softly into Dean's stomach in his emotional uproar.

“Shh, I won't do that,” Dean soothed him, his hands gently patting Cas' unruly hair until he calmed. “But you have to understand not to challenge me. We both have fun with our roles and that can only go on if you behave like a good submissive is supposed to, and not like a cheeky little bastard all the time. Sometimes that's what we like, I know that, but recently, I feel like you need a reminder what you like. You love being a sub, right?”

“Yes, oh yes. I do,” Cas nodded.

“Good, because I love being dominant for you,” Dean smiled, cupping Cas' cheek and pulling him up. “You understand that I have to enforce those rules?” he whispered, letting the second knuckle of his index finger press into Cas' jawline as he rubbed along it.

“Yes,” Cas sighed.

“And you understand that I hate punishing you and I'm sorry for doing it?”

“Yes.”

“Great,” Dean pressed a chaste kiss to Cas' lips, taking his bottom lip between his and pulling softly until Cas gasped. “And now you will write me a 3000 word essay on what makes you perfect for me and why we click so well as a couple. Special emphasis on the use of BDSM between us.”

“What?” Cas seemed to hesitate.

“Anything not clear about your assignment?”

“No, it's all clear,” he complied.

“And if I do well?”

“I will not shorten your punishment. That's not what this is about. I want you to clear your head,” he hugged Cas roughly, pressing his cheek to the side of Cas' head, and groaning with emphasis: “I hate this. I hate it. But if I don't do this, you'll end up not getting what you want from me anymore.”

“I know,” Cas heaved. “You're right, I have been challenging you a lot lately and it's not ok if we don't want our roles to fade away. I am sorry.”

“Me too. I should not have let this slide, but with the wedding and everything else happening around us I just-”

“I know,” Cas said again.

“Make sure to include everything in your essay, so I know you fully understand.”

“Ok, Dean.”

“Can you manage until we go to bed?”

“Yes.”

“And you know that the rule about no touching and no title is still in place for as long as I said it was gonna be?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Perfect,” Dean kissed him again, but then let him sit at the antique davenport desk in the living room and gave him a pad and a pen he had with him for emergencies and then Cas started scribbling the title:

_Why Dean and Cas work, with special emphasis on BDSM usage_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Temporarily on hiatus, because life is a super busy assbutt right now.


	10. Chapter 10

“You know it can be shorter, just as long as you think you said everything that's necessary, ok baby?”

“Yes, thank you, Daddy. I think I got it now. Wanna hear?”

“Sure thing, sweetheart.”

> I first met Dean Winchester on a very cold January night last year. Before that I had seen him various times but never had the courage or opportunity to speak with him. The first time that we actually talked, was also the first time I had his dick in my mouth.

“Babe? You ought to take this essay seriously.”

“Shush, Dean. Let me read.”

> His dick was perfect, just like I had envisioned it and I was pleased to find that our age difference did not perturb him in way to put him off me and my tentative mentioning of the word 'Daddy' while I was on my knees did nothing but arouse him more.
> 
> Before I met him I had tried to find the perfect man to dominate me, but since I always wanted more than just the aspect of having someone be rough with me, I never thought I had found a perfect fit. With Dean it was an immediate crush that held me in sway, and I was not expecting him to have any sort of experience in the sexual practices I crave.
> 
> However I was more than pleased to find that the object of my desire was more than well equipped to deal with my special appetites and more than that appeared to like me for more than just my willing body and my natural submissiveness, if his awkward behaviour on our first official date was anything to go by.

“Seriously? You were just as awkward.”

> We talked about a lot of things, the day after we first met, and I was pleased to find that even full blown intercourse with Dean did not leave me wanting anything but more. Within the shortest possible time, I had learned that my crush was more than ever transforming into love, which is why I pursued Dean to his own apartment very often.

“Did you leave out the thing with-?”

“No, I didn't.”

> At Dean's apartment I met the person Dean was having a relationship with at the time, which however was never exclusive, or I might have been very heartbroken about Dean being a cheater, even if it was me he cheated on someone with. I am generally greedy, and I do not wish to share with anyone, which is why I encouraged Dean to not have intercourse with his date of the evening anymore, though I knew I obviously could not stop him from doing so. I was very pleased to find that he did not break his promise and pretty soon, it was evident that he was willing to enter into an exclusive relationship with me and break up with his trophy girlfriend.
> 
> Perhaps I was cruel to her when she found us being intimate, by just ignoring her and just going on having intercourse with Dean, but she had insulted me and my work and in the following moments and months it became apparent, that I had not erred to think of her as a bitch.

“Stop snorting, Dean.”

> In the following months our relationship progressed in a usual way to the outside beholder and in a quite unusual way for the two people involved. I could never have dreamed about all the kinks and fetishes we were able to work into our sex life to our mutual enjoyment.
> 
> Outside of the bedroom, we turned out to be a perfect fit and pretty soon the major milestone markers of relationships were passed by. The declarations of love, the moving in together, the proposing, the wedding and last but not least the getting a pet.

“Obviously you had to mention the thing,” Dean rolled his eyes.

> But overall, there is a tone to our relationship which can only be explained if our roles during sex are explained further.
> 
> Due to personal experiences, I have had a lack of positive authoritative figures in my life and that led me to acquire a taste of being cared for, but also to be kept in line, something I never enjoyed out of scenarios or during any other insistences of my personal life. As mentioned above, I am also greedy and seeking the most pleasure I can find naturally led me to be submissive in bed.
> 
> Dean, who is naturally a person to take care of other people's needs, therefore slipped into the role of dominance quite easily and it has become evident to me that our scenes sometimes bleed out into our everyday life, but sadly also the other way around. Since our relationship is not solely based on sex, real life sometimes gets in the way of play. I am disobedient, and therefore rules should not be loosened because if they are I will try to break them, even if I might not get the full submissive experience that I desire. As a man and husband, it is my prerogative to take care of my husband, be there to help him when his secretary gets sick and he needs a replacement or if he simply needs me to be there for him in any way I can provide which I pledge to do willingly as long as we both shall live.
> 
> This persona of mine, the usual side, is however not to be confused with the submissive side. During play time I absolutely have to obey, unless Dean gives me the signals that I can push him around a little for us to enjoy ourselves. But I am not in charge because I need Dean to take care of me and I feel very well cared for by his observations about my submissive side slipping lately. A lesser man, and a lesser Dom would have allowed me to be bratty all of the time until we completely broke our roles and only then would I have noticed my severe disappointment. In the past, I pressed and pushed Dean's buttons with behaviour that would encourage him to punish me, but which actually just results in a spanking that is highly pleasurable to me. That is not proper submission, and only acceptable if Dean allows it.
> 
> What makes me and Dean work is basically this: He knew we were about to completely break our roles because I kept making demands that are out of place for the role I want and need to play. Dean knows me, knows that submissive behaviour is what I want, but which has been compromised by our balanced relationship outside of play scenarios.
> 
> My life could not be better and I couldn't be happier, which is actually a scary thought because if life is this good, humans always fear that it will be over soon and happiness will not prevail. I know of myself that I would not be happy if Dean would not enforce our roles and I understand that he had to impose consequences for my slips in behaviour or else I would be unhappy very soon. And for that I am very grateful, and I accept my punishment, and I want him to know that I love him very much for everything he does and especially right now for the clear sight of things he retained.

“Finished?” Dean asked.

“Yes.”

“Those weren't three thousand words, but I am willing to accept this essay because you said everything that was necessary. Anything you'd like to add?”

“Yes, actually. I know our life is basically regular as far as the 'normal' stuff goes. We eat together, we do stuff together and also all the couple stuff. And that is how I want it. I love the way we work, and I know you only said we wouldn't go to the pub because you were displeased with me and you'd never decide something by yourself without asking me first, but you were right. I was being a little shit and I know you well enough to see when I should not challenge you. Because you're just completely right,” Cas sighed, emphasising his point again. “It wouldn't be the same if I was just a bossy bottom all the time. You call the shots in bed, unless you allow me to challenge you.”

“See, that's why we work so well. I know you, and your needs. Sometimes even better than you do yourself. You trust me with everything, and lately that was mostly about me getting to keep your heart safe for you for the rest of our lives. But let's not forget that you also put me in charge of your body, your soul and your needs. And that's a mutual thing that I just can't ignore if I wanna keep you and me happy. I'd be perfectly fine with you just being bossy and wanting me to spank you, or be rough with you, but sooner or later, you'd be dissatisfied with it, and it would be my fault.”

Dean helped Cas up from the desk he had still sat at to read his surprisingly short essay which he handed to Dean now.

“You know in academic writing you shouldn't start a sentence with an 'and', right? It's fine for spoken dialogue but not for written.”

“It was less than semi-formal, Dean,” Cas rolled his eyes. “I mentioned your dick, for Christ's sake.”

“Just saying. You shouldn't use that in a paper or something.”

“Thanks for the tip, Mr. I-need-to-make-a-second-post-grad-degree, because I haven't gotten enough of school.”

“Ey, be nice. I just want to know you understood your lesson, boy,” Dean rolled the paper up and put it underneath Cas' chin, who bent his neck up pliantly, knowing that at the mention of the word 'boy' they were playing again.

“Yes, Daddy. I completely understand.”

“Good,” Dean said shortly, running his thumb over Cas' lips, who just stood there, waiting for something else to happen, but Dean only talked more.

“I know we're limiting us to scenes and stuff, and mostly we know instinctively when scenes are starting and when they're over, but I'm thinking about doing weeks were you can be completely submissive. Not that you'll kneel before me or you'll only get food when I say it, but maybe having you wear a collar round the house, do everything I say. Would you like that, baby? And answer me honestly now.”

Cas' eyes showed a twinkle before he grinned: “I'd love it.”

“And we'll make up rules together. Like, uh... you're only allowed to wear lingerie around the house. Or a week where you'll put on dresses every day,” Dean started chuckling towards the end because Cas looked eager to start right about now and Dean caressed his neck gently when he noticed Cas having to swallow his drool at his suggestions. “I see you like it, baby,” he smiled, nosing along Cas' throat, before biting him there, a gentle hand at the back of Cas' neck so he wouldn't crane it if he'd bent it further.

Cas loved the gentle hold of Dean's warm hand in his neck and the scratching of scruff and teeth on his front, but per Dean's earlier instructions, he did not touch him, his hands balled into fists at his side because it cost him so much.

Dean, who seemed to sense his struggle chuckled lightly against his airwaves, and made it even harder for him now by letting his tongue dart out and lick stripes up Cas' soft skin before sucking hard and adding teeth again.

Cas let out a quiet “fuck”, his nails digging into his palm because of how badly he wanted to clutch to Dean and beg him to just take him, bend his neck further, expose himself until Dean couldn't help his desire anymore, but he withstood the urge until Dean was finished having his way with him.

“Good boy, Cas,” he praised. “Are you hard?”

“Yes,” Cas said demurely.

“Good. Do you want me to fuck you?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because you said you wouldn't do it.”

“Very good,” Dean praised, his hands on Cas' neck, thumping over where he had marked him with teeth and suction. “Do you think you can stand three days without us touching?”

“Yes, I can, Daddy. Can you?” Cas asked, no challenge or cheekiness in his voice because he was honestly curious if Dean thought he was able to do this too.

“Yes. But if you want you can play with yourself, maybe try that stick-shift thing again. Anything is allowed as long as we're not touching each other.”

“Yes,” Cas eyes watered a little, this was a true punishment, and he loved and hated it equally. “But Dean? Are cuddles allowed? When we go to bed, or go out? Can I make out with you?”

“That depends. Do you think it would lessen the effect of your punishment if you'd stick your tongue into my mouth?”

“Yes,” Cas nodded sadly, knowing that doing that would tie him over until the no touching embargo was lifted.

“And snuggling at night?”

“That too, it would keep me from drowning. I will not do either. I know I need to be punished.”

“But you tell me as soon as it becomes too much and you know you just have to say the word and my arms are open to you if you need it to hold on, or if I need it?”

“Of course,” Cas nodded.

“Great. One last kiss before we put it in place?”

“No,” Cas sighed valiantly.

“Great, then scene end. Wanna go to the pub, baby?” Dean slipped out of his role with ease, smiling fondly but taking his hands off Cas, hopefully it everything worked, not going to put them back on him for 72 whole hours.

“Sure, why not,” Cas behaviour changed too, he squared his shoulders and righted his clothes, hissing a little at his pants rubbing over his aching hard-on.

“Do you want a cock cage?” Dean asked.

“Why?”

“Just so it would be easier and you couldn't get hard. I don't want you to hurt, because I just know you'll be in a perpetual state of arousal now. It's not meant for chastity, but just so you can go about everything as usually.”

“I'll let you know if it hurts so much that I need to prevent erection,” Cas told him and Dean bit his lips, wanting to hug him for being so open but obviously he couldn't.

“It's gonna be a long few days, babe.”

“Yes, I agree. Well, I'll change clothes for the pub now.”

“Put on something that shows off your beautiful ass, and make it even harder for both of us,” Dean chuckled, since the situation was as it was, he might as well try to make it funny.

“Only if you do the same, and choose something that shows off everything. Leather belt and bracelet preferably. I love those on you.”

“That you do. Wanna change simultaneously to make it even harder?”

“Yes, please.”

“We're screwed, babe.”

“I know, my love. I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must apologise for keeping this on the back burner for so long, but work and college kept me occupied completely, plus all the other projects I'm working on at the moment. I promise to update at least every week from now on since one other thing is almost finished and I am on vacation from everything for a bit. I wasn't confident to do the best job possible with these boys and they don't deserve me half-assing them.


	11. Chapter 11

The pub they found themselves in half an hour later seemed for lack of a better word, rural. It was homely and it seemed like the locals spent a lot of time here, drinking and meeting people they had lived next to their entire life. It also didn't feel like Dean and Cas were the newcomers that they actually were, but the Irish surrounding them seemed genuinely welcoming and every few minutes their table was filled with people, the shepherd they met earlier among them.

“This ain't half bad,” Dean mumbled into his Guinness when they were alone for a while, while Cas stared into his own as if he wasn't sure what to make of it. 

“You gotta take a bigger sip, babe,” Dean offered a suggestion, wanting to stroke over Cas' arm like he usually would when he encouraged him to do something, but stopped himself in the last second. Not even two hours and I'm going stir crazy for the guy, he thought and shook his head. 

“I'm gonna be drunk,” Cas mumbled hopelessly and sipped more, smacking his lips so that Dean was really thinking about putting on a cock ring himself if he wanted to make it out of this pub on his own two feet and not jerking off furiously every half hour in the bathroom.

“Ah, you're a student, you deserve some action, and some drinks,” Dean tried to mask his horny state and talk to Cas as if everything was normal.

“Well, you're gonna be one too,” Cas spluttered, foam on his lip that made Dean's fingers twitch and confuse him whether to rub or to kiss it off before again remembering that he couldn't, while Cas went on and he could barely focus. “And besides, you studied for much longer than I already, and it's hot in here and I want you so badly,” Cas babbled on.

“I know, I know.” Well, so much for his genius plan to be obtuse. He leaned in, whispering into Cas' ear: “This is crazy. I haven't wanted you so badly since our first time in that damn toilet.”

“We can go right now, unzip, fuck, and pretend it didn't happen?” Cas titled his head, inducing Dean to take a long draw of the scent of his neck, a pearl of sweat on it that just called for his tongue, but something, maybe Cas' eagerness, made Dean hold on.

“No,” he decided, leaning back from Cas and closing his fingers around his glass almost chastely. “We're gonna go through with this. What's three days of frustration for something that will feel amazing when it's over?”

“You're right. I wasn't thinking,” Cas said, taking another sip of his beer. “You're just too sexy. And I want you so much.”

“I brought cock rings for the both of us,” Dean whispered again keeping a safety distance from Cas this time as he got out matching strips of leather. “Please babe,” he entreated when Cas shook his head. “I'm worried our cocks are gonna fall off if we don't.”

Cas chuckled and Dean really wished he hadn't stared at him as intently as he had done because his situation wasn't any less precarious now that he saw the grin that seemed half shy and full on adorable. Who made up those stupid rules anyway? They did. They might as well also break them, he pondered, again just bordering on breaking when Cas relieved him of his immediate tension. 

“I swear you look like you're burning,” he observed. “I'll go first.”

Dean nodded, wisely looking away from his overheated husband walking away to the restroom, not even bothering to ask if he'd jerk off, because he knew he would. He imagined Cas quietly taking out his swollen cock, and stroking it once, twice, wishing Dean was fucking his ass hard and then he imagined Cas holding on the toilet almost toppling over and drops of his come flying anywhere. Shit, he needed out of here before he came in his pants.

He looked shifty, drinking more than he should but not able to fully shake the thoughts about what Cas was doing to himself in the bathroom right now, ordering two more beers and when Cas finally returned, he ran off to the bathroom before he'd even fully sat down.

“Fucking shit,” he cursed breathlessly when he took a cubicle, needing all of two strokes to come just like he'd envisioned Cas doing a few minutes ago before he came.

With swift motions he put the cock ring on, sweet relief flooding through him because of the tension release and the realisation that he would not be getting hard anymore this evening.

“Are you ok?” both of them asked at the same time when Dean returned to their table. 

“Yeah, I'm fine.”

“No, you're not.”

“I know. You're not either. Let's just eat something, alright? Oh, live music,” Dean grinned when a few guys with instruments took the small stage in the corner, strumming and tuning their instruments before starting a version of Whiskey in the Jar that sounded distinctly Irish somehow. 

“Damn they're good,” Dean jammed along to the music while they waited for their steak and baked slices of potatoes to arrive, Cas not knowing what he liked best, the music, the warmth in his belly left by the one and a half beers he'd just had or the way Dean looked when he was relaxed and enjoying himself. But when Dean started moaning around his potato wedges, Cas' good mood evaporated again and he started drinking in earnest.

“This pub is awesome,” Dean emphasised, downing his beer and tapping at the empty one when a waiter walked by them, Cas only too happy to drink more now.

The rest of the evening was pretty amazing. They chatted more with the locals, someone asked Cas to dance and Dean looked mad the entire three minutes of the dance, so that Cas wanted to make it up to him before stopping and just giving him a heated look that made Dean disappear to the bathroom again.

Afterwards his good mood was back and when they got home they were slightly giggly, Cas blaming the countless beers he'd drunken for his full bladder and Dean blaming the happy drunk nature of the Irish for the constant laughs that emanated him.

“I really wish I could just shove my tongue down your throat now,” he chuckled as he opened the door to their cottage, needing three attempts to get the door open.

“Love, if your cock has as bad an aim as your hands right now, I could peel it out of my ear instead of my ass.”

“You little shit,” Dean slurred with a wide grin on his face as they stumbled up the stairs.

They both felt their bladders being too full for comfort, but Cas staggered into the bathroom first, Dean rambling on after him: “Don't forget to put the cock ring back on. I don't want to wake up with your hard on grazing my ass.”

“Same goes for you. Shit, I'm dizzy,” Cas giggled uncharacteristically as he came back. “Pajamas?”

“Definitely pajamas. I don't want to see any bit of exposed skin on you. Not even your ankles or your collarbones. Wear a camouflage suit. A wide one in which I had see your sexy-”

“Stop right there, Dean. You don't wanna list all the things you think are sexy about me, because then you would have to jerk off again and I won't keep my hands to myself anymore if you do that.”

“You knew I jerked off earlier?”

“Duhuh!” Cas sassed him, his voice raspy. “You looked like bliss on two bow legs when you came back. Don't insult me for insinuating I don't know how my husband looks when he's just come.”

“Baby is getting angry now, huh?” Dean grinned from within the bathroom.

“No, baby is too tired and happy to argue. But please do not arouse me. It's already bad enough.”

“So do you wanna build a pillow border in case I might end up pressed against you?”

“Stop it, Dean.”

“I didn't even say anything.”

“You said pressed up against. That is implying pressed up against my ass. With your dick and your stupid stomach and your stupid arms and everything.”

“Since when is all that stupid?” Dean mumbled.

“Since I can't touch it,” Cas crossed his arms, frowning as Dean laid down next to him. 

“Don't be petulant.”

“You love it when I'm petulant,” Cas countered.

“And I love you.”

“Christ, Dean. Way to end a very promising argument,” Cas rolled his eyes turning onto his side to face him, as he grumpily muttered: “I love you too.”

“So, we're just gonna lie here. No sex happening. Isn't that weird?”

“It is,” Cas admitted. “Our ratio of platonically sleeping next to each other isn't all that high.”

“Because we're just too damn crazy about each other.”

“Yes,” Cas said quietly and sounding downcast.

“Will be over before you know it,” Dean said encouragingly. “Just a few more hours, or more like 60, but we'll sleep and do stuff in the mean time,” he turned onto his back with a sigh, Cas imitating him so that they both stared up at the ceiling now. 

 

An hour later neither of them was any closer to sleep.

“What are we gonna do?” Dean's voice was clear, expecting or rather hoping that Cas at least was getting some rest, but the reply was just as clear.

“I don't know. Go for a run?”

“We don't know the area. We could get lost.”

“Watch night-time European TV?”

“Too much inducement to cuddle.”

“Shit you're right. So what are we gonna though?”

“Just lie here and wait like two men who're too old to shag each other before falling asleep?” Cas suggested and added offhandedly: “It's like my ass is yearning for you.”

“Hey, that's not fair. I can't talk about your ass, so you shouldn't either.”

“Sorry, you're right.”

“Let's read for a bit. Have you got some boring ass essay on your phone?”

“Yeah, I got one. But I never get tired from reading.”

“But I am. Hand it over.”

“Here, be happy with it,” Cas flung it over so it hit Dean square in the chest. 

“Ouch, babe. You'd deserve a spanking for this.”

“Yeah, yeah. Put it on the list,” Cas yawned and turned around, the screen too bright when Dean opened an essay from Cas' last course and started reading it out loud.

After a few minutes of Dean's voice echoing from the walls, Cas was lulled into sleep and Dean felt his eyes stinging, so he put the phone aside and closed his eyes, thinking that his baby boy just needed a bedtime story from his Daddy to fall asleep and that it was the cutest thing that had ever happened to him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides in shame* I'm the absolute worst updater in the world.

By the end of the next day, both of them were climbing the walls with frustration. They had wanted to drive across the country and explore, but Dean shook his head violently when Cas' fingers were on the stick-shift and bolted out of the car, running up and down the hill they had explored yesterday to distract himself from the memory of Cas taking that thing up his ass. 

Precisely which he had done again during the course of the day, one leg on each of the front seats, the stick disappearing inside him much easier now that they had figured out the trick about it, and neither of them knew who'd jerked themselves more frantically. 

“Like a bunch of teenagers who haven't learned how to do this,” Dean shook his head as he wiped himself off, trying hard to ignore the way Cas' ass squelched when he got up and the stick came out of him. 

They both agreed that they'd needed the stress relief, but the craving to touch was not lost, but actually intensified by their adventure in the parked car. 

Dean went for another run in the evening, Cas joining him until Dean actually started moaning and jogging with a hard on because of the way Cas bounced in front of him. His baby had the perfect ass, he'd often observed that, but it was also completely true. Whenever he took a step forward, his ass was squeezed deliciously on the other side, bouncing up from the movement and then being released when he moved his other leg to do it on the other side. 

Dean hissed in pain within 5 minutes, running so fast that his lungs screamed at him just so he could bypass Cas who however wouldn't let himself be overtaken. They ran faster and faster until they all but collapsed into a heather bush off the side of the road and if there were animal droppings anywhere around them, they did not mind it.

“Let's never do that again,” Dean panted, his lips dry and cracking.

“Yeah, let's,” Cas answered and exhausted and sweaty as Dean was, he still knew something was up with Cas. It was the first time ever he had said 'yeah' instead of 'yes' and he also didn't like how short his husband's answer had been.

“What's up?”

“Nothin',” Cas shook his head.

“There is something. You don't sound like yourself.”

Cas shook his head, his eyes watering alarmingly as he stared up at the sky. 

“I can do this,” he wrung out with his chest heaving. “Please go back home, Dean. I need to be on my own for a while.”

“But-”

“Please, I need it.”

“Ok,” Dean got up, his lungs stinging as he jogged back at an easy pace, pouring two glasses of water when he got back in and heading straight for the shower. With a sigh he reached down to relieve himself once more, but with a confused expression he grabbed his dick and found that he wasn't hard anymore. Whatever he tried, massaging his balls, flicking over his hipbones, pinching his nipples... he just wouldn't get hard anymore. He hugged himself under the spray of water, but it also wasn't what he needed.

“Dean?” Cas' voice startled him a little an a yearning awoke which was so much stronger than every ache he'd ever felt. This was what he needed and couldn't have. He didn't need an explanation for Cas' behaviour or strange mood from before. He knew Cas was suffering just as much as he was.

“Yeah?”

“How long do you need?”

“I'm just finishing up,” he croaked, trying to hide his emotion because it wouldn't make it easier for either of them if he cried in front of Cas. Knowledge hit him like a brick when Cas had climbed into the shower cubicle. That's why he'd been sent away. Cas had cried and he didn't want to make it harder on him to have to see it. 

At this point they were gonna sweetly love each other when their time was up instead of the harsh dom'ing that Dean had planned for his baby. 

“Danger foreseen is half avoided,” he mumbled as he made a start on dinner.

 

Somehow, even though both of them would never be able to recall how they made it out alive, they survived the three days without touch. 

Cas took to wearing a cock cage and hanging his head demurely like a full-time sub. It was his coping mechanism and to Dean's relief, his eyes stopped watering about their situation. 

When it was time to lift the embargo, Dean watched Cas carefully who sat on the couch, his legs drawn up high and his arms hugging his knees, trying to appear as if he wasn't watching the clock tick away the last minutes of the draught, Dean made him wait 5 minutes longer until he started the scene.

“Put this on,” he commanded, sliding a wrapped gift over to Cas, who unpacked it with trembling fingers. 

His breath hitched when he saw what was inside it and he put the black leather collar on without questioning Dean once. 

“You are allowed to speak. How does it feel? Is it too tight?”

“Just tight enough. It makes me feel like I am owned.”

“And you like the feeling?”

“Yes,” Cas agreed immediately.

“No, Cas. Answer me with what you're really feeling not with what I maybe want to hear.”

“Yes,” Cas said it again with more emphasis. “It makes me feel like I have you with me all the time and it will make it much easier on days where I need you, but you can't be with me because you're on a trip or need to work.”

“What do good boys say when they get a treat?”

“Thank you,” Cas said, leaving out the Daddy like Dean had said in the beginning.

“Good boy,” Dean patted Cas' hair and Cas' breath hitched at the warm touch on his scalp. “Now get up to the bedroom and get ready. I want to fuck you. If you come during your preparation, I will know about it and you will be punished. No touching your cock, you hear me?”

“Yes,” Cas agreed and scrambled up immediately, eager to please and eager to be taken.

Dean drank a large bottle of water slowly while he tried hard not to imagine Cas up there, spread out on the bed, ramming his fingers into his hole much faster than was good, so ready and desperate for him. Alone the thought had Dean raging hard so he couldn't keep down here anymore.

The sight that greeted him couldn't have been filthier. Cas was spread just as wide as Dean had imagined, three slick fingers widening his ass and his cheeks glistening from overuse of lube. 

“On your knees, boy.”

Cas obeyed hastily, cocking his hips up and moaning sharply when Dean bit one of his ass cheeks sharply while slapping the other roughly. Dean wriggled the flesh between his teeth roughly for a bit, licking over the red teeth marks when he was happy to soothe them and bit Cas other cheek just as much, his palm coming down on the bite on the other side. He used his teeth and hands on Cas with abandon, scraping them along ravenously on each side and then peppering Cas' ass with kisses that just had to hurt him. 

“Are you hard, boy?” 

“Yes, D-ean.” There was a barely there pause but it was enough. 

“You wanted to say something else, right?”

“Yes. I did.”

“But you remember that you aren't allowed?”

“Yes.”

“And what do you deserve because of your slip?”

“Punishment.”

“That's right, boy. I'm glad to know you're finally learning.” Dean ripped Cas' head up so that his eyes stung, Dean treating Cas' neck with the same bites as his ass, the tendons sticking out like wires and Cas so aroused that his head was lolling around and he was muttering nonsense, hitching forward when Dean shoved his cock into him unexpectedly. 

“There's a good boy, letting me use him just like I want,” Dean groused, holding onto Cas' lax body while he set up a punishing pace inside him. “Speak, boy.”

“I can't,” Cas moaned, Dean setting his whole world on fire by palming his raw ass, dragging the collar over the bite and suction marks on his neck. “ 's too good. I love it.”

“Yeah you do, being all slutty for it. Fuck yourself right now.”

Cas shoved himself onto Dean's cock with force at the command, skin slapping against skin, making the muscle in his butt shake all the way up into his back.

“Glad to see you're not slacking off because of what I did to your ass, boy. Do you love the pain?”

“Yes, oh yes,” Cas shouted desperately, working Dean keep into himself.

“Do you love bearing my marks too?”

“Yes.”

“And taking my cock like a good boy, every day for the rest of your life?”

“Oh fuck, yes!”

“Then you may come,” Dean whispered into Cas' ear filthily, his hand pressing the collar down, teasing Cas' tender neck with his stubbly cheek, biting down again when Cas took too long to come and finally he felt Cas clench, mumble and sob as he came onto the sheets, neither of them ever having raised a hand to his dick.

“Good boy,” Dean huffed, shoving into Cas hard and fast, using him to completion and coming all over his marked ass, marking him with come from the outside before flipping him around to claim his mouth after three days of not doing it.

Cas had been half conscious before, but he awoke fully, reciprocating the kiss with a passion that overwhelmed Dean so much that he couldn't control the water pouring from his eyes, nor did he have any wish to. 

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” he panted as Cas wrapped his legs around him, mumbling the same words over and over, the scene dissolving and turning into sweet love sex during which Dean made sure Cas drank some water before he came again.

“It was absolutely amazing, Dean. It's been a long time since I came this hard. Thank you for doing this.”

“I knew you needed it,” Dean cooed, touching Cas' face like it was made from porcelain, while his heart swelled at the fact that Cas' legs were crossed around his waist and he was cradled in his husband's arms, his muscles flexing whenever Cas reared up to press his body against his, reaching up to his mouth and just panting whenever they kissed. 

“Breed me,” Cas sobbed, edging Dean on to go harder, his cock twitching against Dean's stomach as he pistoned into him. “Oh Dean, come inside me.”

“Ahhh!” Dean shouted, coming once more and like Cas had been fulfilled by being dominated, Dean's best orgasm in a long while was this, Cas staring at him, never loosening his hold, treasuring every second they spent together. 

Dean shuddered to a hold, seeing Cas almost close his eyes but not quite so he could still see him as he also came.

“Marry me,” Dean blurted out when Cas finally opened his eyes fully and there was incredible warmth in his expression when he gazed upon him.

“Don't you think that suggestion is a little redundant now?” 

Dean was pleased to find that Cas had found his sass again. 

“Be mine. Hand yourself over to me completely.”

As an answer, Cas took up Dean's fingers, laying them on his new collar as if to say that he already had done that. 

“I don't know what else to say,” he admitted now. “I think we need another relationship superlative to describe us.”

“Let's be one,” Cas suggested. 

“Yes, that sounds good,” Dean agreed before collapsing, exhausted by their scenes and two orgasms, but not willing to sleep when there was Cas right there next to him and he could touch him. Neither of them wanted to waste a moment of their time.

They went down to the kitchen tightly locked around each other, Dean constantly kissing Cas' shoulderblades and nuzzling the short hair at the base of his neck while Cas prepared a little post scene snack for them. 

“Do you need more?” Dean traced his hands over Cas' torso while he spoke. “Chocolate? Fruit? Anything sweet for my sweet?”

“Yes, there is something I need.”

“Anything.” Dean's word was merely an aspiration in Cas' hair, nothing more.

“I need Daddy to put himself in my teeny little hole and make it feel good,” Cas said childishly, sticking his thumb in his mouth.

Dean 'hmmd' and waited until Cas had eaten enough to fulfill this request. Cas needing infantilism now? How hard had those days really been on him?


	13. Chapter 13

“Would that make my baby feel good, yeah?” Dean cooed stroking Cas' cheek chastely, although Cas already spread his legs for him, Dean's load of come running out of him which just seemed so much dirtier now that Cas was sucking his thumb and was so wide-eyed and innocent looking.

“Yes,” Cas hiccuped around his thumb and bent his legs up so that Dean could put his own thumb into his ass, thrusting it against his perineum like he would with his dick, Cas gurgling happily after a minute, both of them recovering while Dean worked.

“Do you like this game, little one?”

“It's the best game ever, Daddy,” Cas' legs twitched as he adjusted a little, short pants of breath whenever Dean stimulated him again, actually pulling the finger out again and just stimulating him from the outside.

“Could come from this alone,” Cas moaned, holding his balls out of the way, playing with himself along with Dean.

“Really?” Dean raised an eyebrow, rubbing over Cas' perineum with three fingers in little circles.

“Yes. Daddy,” Cas drew the word out until it sounded petulant and aroused. “I can do it!”

Dean didn't answer that, just kept rubbing Cas' prostate from the outside, moving his head upwards, finding all his favourite spots of Cas' skin, first kissing them, then licking little circles around them and finally increasing the suction until Cas moaned loudly and only then did Dean move on to the next spot, always talking, telling Cas what a good boy he was, giving it up for Daddy to make him feel good in his private place.

“Love those hickeys Daddy gives you, don't you?” he asked, already having licked circles around the little mole just above Cas' left nipple and would soon suck it until it hurt Cas.

“So much, Daddy,” Cas thrashed, perpetually close through the stimulation, but it never being quite enough to come. He was all sweaty, his flanks heaving and his thighs quivering.

Dean smiled, knowing Cas needed to come desperately he didn't suck the mole into his mouth, but started sucking Cas' nipple instead, hard and worrying the little nub with his teeth and finally he felt Cas go underneath him, his cock twitching out a tense orgasm which left Cas boneless as Dean stopped rubbing him and gently rolled his boneless husband around with him until Cas was draped halfway over his body and Dean pulled a blanket over the two of them.

“You came good, my little. Did your Daddy proud coming from his fingers and tongue.”

“Hmm,” Cas hummed, the intense orgasm leaving him even more exhausted than before. “I might sleep now.”

“You do that. You worked hard today, little one.”

“But Daddy?” Cas' voice sounded tired but determined.

“Yes?”

“Put your pee pee inside me for sleeping?”

Dean sighed a little, adjusting under Cas' weight until they laid so that he could comfortably penetrate him and then he shoved his half-hard cock into him without any effort.

“Better?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Cas purred, clenching a little and opening his eyes for a second. “Didn't you have fun with me tonight?”

“I did, baby. But what I just did was for you,” Dean adjusted a little so he could rest and lay back. Sleeping with his cock inside of Cas was much easier when he was the big spoon but now Cas' hips were draped over him so that he was a little askew, and Dean squirmed a little.

“I'm not sexy for you.”

“What makes you say that?” Dean asked, wanting to dismiss Cas' statement crudely, but he couldn't do that as long as Cas was in little space, upsetting him would not be a good idea if he'd already employed that defence mechanism.

“Because you're not hard,” Cas huffed. “You're inside me and you're not even fully there.”

“Oh baby,” Dean curled up for real now adjusting them again and stroking Cas' sides. “I'm all there, ok? What I did was for you. And I still got hard from it. But I ain't gonna fuck you now. You're exhausted and I can wait until the morning.”

“But you're...” Cas clenched but Dean shook his head.

“Don't, little one. I don't need to get off now. And you need to sleep. There will be a time when you're just there for my enjoyment and I plough you as much as I like, but it is not today.”

“You're dangerously close to quoting Lord of the Rings,” Cas mumbled, his intonation different then before and Dean breathed a quiet sigh of relief. It seemed like Cas was getting out of little space now.

“Shut up,” he chuckled, clutching Cas and pressing his cheek on top of his head.

Long after Cas had fallen asleep, Dean was still awake and thinking that the last time Cas had to flee into little space was when they had to deal with his unholy ass of a stepfather and he'd need to look into the reasons for this particular retreat as soon as he could.

When he woke up the sun was shining brightly and Cas was wiggling his cock with his inner muscles, smiling deviously and sticking his thumb in his mouth again.

“Daddy, you're finally up. I've been waiting for aaages,” he dragged the word out and straddled Dean who wasn't even fully awake yet when Cas started bouncing on him.

 

“Daddyyy, I'm hungry,” Cas whined after their morning round, his collar flashing out of his shirt while Dean was busy making breakfast.

“Coming right up, sweetheart,” he slipped the bacon onto plates, and stacked the scrambled eggs he'd also made into little heaps of deliciousness. He'd have to talk to Cas, trying to see what had caused this.

“There you go,” he smiled and served Cas a generous helping of everything, hopefully to show him how much he was loved so that the conversation from last night wouldn't come up again, because Dean wasn't sure he could not yell when Cas doubted how hot he was for him or how much he loved him.

“Thanks, Daddy,” Cas smiled and dug in with relish while Dean carefully chewed and watched Cas at the same time.

He didn't know where to start, so he twiddled his fork a little: “So, how long do you want to wear your collar, baby?”

“Wanna keep it,” Cas clutched the article of ownership immediately, his fork cluttering on the tiles of the kitchen floor and Dean got up to get his baby a new one, pondering how to go on with his questions.

“Is that what you need right now?”

“Yes, Daddy. I need to feel like I'm yours.”

“But baby... You _do_ realise I am yours. Forever and then some? You have not forgotten that?”

“No,” Cas shook his head, getting up and taking Dean's hands like he was desperate for him to understand. “I do know that. I really do. I just need this. Not touching you, and not being able to call you Daddy was really hard on me. I guess I felt like I used to before I met you,” Cas seemed to get clear as he articulated what had happened.

“Would you like to talk about that with me? A Daddy should know how to take care of his little one, am I right?”

“Yes. But not now. Please, Dean. I am gonna talk when I can, but right now I just need you to let me indulge.”

“In what?”

“In the miracle that is my husband, my Daddy. My Dean.”

“I see,” Dean nodded. “Can we go out, or are you uncomfortable being little in public?”

“I'm not little when we leave here. Only you get to see that, it's for nobody's eyes but yours.”

“I get it,” Dean nodded, Cas' private, intimate nature shining through and with all his problems and his demanding little persona of which Dean had only gotten a short glimpse so far, he felt honoured that he was the only person in the world that got to see it.

 

Dean drove them to Limerick, almost able to operate the stick-shift by now but still killing the engine twice on the way. They had decided to do a tour of the city since they didn't plan on staying much longer. They hadn't made the call to prolong their stay at the cheerful little cottage, and so Dean asked Cas when they had finished their tour of the St. John's castle, had wandered aimlessly around the streets of Limerick after, stopping at everything that looked interesting and were now finally having a pretty late lunch sitting next to each other by the river Shannon: “Are you ready to call Ireland quits after this, or do you wanna carry on driving around, maybe see the western coast? Because we could spend our entire time here if you wanted.”

“No, I guess it's enough after this. Plus we're still gonna visit Bobby and Crowley, right?”

“Oh right,” Dean nodded, watching the deep river stream past them and the bank on the opposite side, lush green and probably just like this side: Always a little damp because of how rich it was through all the sudden busts of rain.

“Man, I wish we'd brought a blanket or something.”

“You afraid your ass is gonna get wet?”

“No, because it already is. Are you ok?” Dean asked, frowning because that sentence had just not sounded like the Cas he knew and loved.

“I'm fine. This was a really good idea, Dean. I really enjoyed our tour of the castle. And this is very peaceful.”

“What do you need?” Dean didn't let himself be distracted.

“I need you to hold me.”

“Nothin' easier,” he grinned and got behind Cas, spreading his legs wide and curling his arms around his husband from behind. “Better?”

“Much,” Cas sighed, leaning into the touch and rocking them a little.

“You smell so good,” Dean told Cas, his nose in the other man's hair, scenting him and feeling his own heart swell.

“Are you flirting with me?” Cas chuckled, baring his neck to offer it to Dean.

“No. You know how I feel, I don't need to flirt with you anymore.”

“But it would be nice if you didn't stop doing it.”

“So, do you come here often?” Dean chuckled and Cas full out snorted as they both watched the river and the gulls flying over it.

“Can't say that I do. This moment's pretty unique.”

“Damn shame. How will I find you again after this, my sweet prince?”

“You could take me home with you.”

“Isn't that a bit forward? Like don't I have to do something with a pumpkin and some high heels first?”

“Is that your subtle way of letting me know you want me to crossdress again one of these days?”

Dean shrugged against him: “I bet you still got some pretty nice things in your suitcase, though I'm not sure I really want to have you stuffed with a pumpkin.”

Cas snorted again, staring at the river and then he took out his phone, snapping some landscape pictures.

“Gonna paint that?” Dean nuzzled him again, pecking little kisses onto the shell of Cas' ear.

“Yes, it seems like a very look motif.”

“And whatcha gonna put in it?”

“What do you mean?”

“Cas, your thing is human/nature. You're thinking about putting people in the landscape paintings.”

“No, I was thinking about plastering a cut out dick over all the paintings I'm gonna do,” Cas said deadly serious and Dean didn't know for a second if he was being serious and what would happen if the laugh he was holding would actually burst, until a shiver of Cas' shoulders and his twisting abs told him that Cas was teasing after all and he could safely start laughing too.

“I love you,” Cas turned his head, kissing Dean who was still chortling and neither of them really stopped laughing as they kissed for a while until it started raining from out of nowhere.

“Great,” Dean jumped up. “Now not only my butt is wet. And I can't even tell you I love you too in peace.”

“Let's run to the car and go back, ok?”

“Yeah, you drive though. I can't be trusted to bring us home with that rain and stick thing,” he panted as they ran up to the parking lot next to the castle where their rental waited for them.

“Don't you mean a rain stick?” Cas teased as they ran to the car.

“Could you stop trying to make me laugh and just run before the river overflows and drowns us?”

“Very unlikely,” Cas stated and had the nerve to not even sound a little out of breath as they finally reached their vehicle and he drove them towards the cottage in Galbally that would be their home for another night at least.

They bickered a little, but mostly they were shivering right up to the point where Dean pulled Cas under the hot spray of the shower and they rubbed each other off, slipped into comfy clothes and curled up on the couch, the lighting the fire place and both with steaming mugs of tea in their hands, Cas curled up in Dean's arms like before they had been interrupted by the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who's wondering now: Cas is still a role player and hasn't hidden away his inner little the entire time. He just has these times of hiding in little space sometimes. It's gonna get clearer as this goes on. There are some difference between little ones and role players, most particularly that role players slip out of their role when the scenes finished. Little ones slip on other roles to mask their inner child.


	14. Chapter 14

“I wanna sleep, Daddy,” Cas yawned when the fire had died down and the immediate heat from the fire started easing away, leaving him shivering even in Dean's warm embrace.

“Sleep _with_ Daddy, or just sleep?”

“Just sleep,” Cas' lids were falling shut, a sweet, little blush on his cheeks, his fingers flitting over his collar and Dean just had to reach down and press his husband into the cushions, biting his lip and sticking his hand in Cas' pants, no matter how much his little wiggled and huffed out: “Oh Daddy, what are you doing? It's not decent.”

“I get to play with you whenever I like it,” Dean growled, sticking his fingers into Cas' well used hole, his arm obscenely sticking out of his pants and Cas' breath hitched.

He whispered: “Daddy's inside my pussy,” and blushed furiously, spreading his legs wider to allow Dean access.

“I know, baby,” Dean nodded, fucking two fingers into Cas' ass slowly, only enough to imitate a forbidden make out session on the couch, but not to make Cas desperate. He reached into Cas' shirt with his other hand, and once he'd freed skin, he sucked a giant hickey into his skin, while Cas moaned prettily for him, pretending to want to hide what Dean was doing, in case someone were to come in and find them like this.

“This is hot,” Dean conceded when he was happy with the mark he'd sucked onto Cas and pulled his fingers out of him, letting his baby button his pants back up. “Whenever we're alone again, we're roleplaying that I'm your babysitter and your parents aren't to know how much you want to sit on my cock. And you're reluctant to give into the desire.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Cas agreed, his eyes dark with lust as Dean helped him up and they went upstairs to go to bed. “Might actually be true, since the next stop over will be at Crobby's.”

“Crobby?”

“Crowley and Bobby. Pulled together,” Cas spit out past brushing his teeth, staring at Dean in the mirror who was doing the same thing.

“Like Brangelina?”

“Something like that. Except they won't break up anytime soon.”

“So,” Dean spit out his toothpaste and pulled Cas close by his collar, smirking like a shark: “What would our name be? CasDean? Deastiel?”

Cas shook his head with a smile: “You suck at this. The dominant one comes first, obviously. So De-stiel?”

“Why not Dea-stiel?”

“Too many i-sounds,” Cas shook his head.

“So Destiel, huh?” Dean chuckled and looped his arms around Cas with a sigh until he froze and ripped open his eyes. “So you think... Crowley is the dominant one?”

“Not necessarily, but I think Bobley sounds like shit,” Cas deadpanned and Dean lost it, dissolving in giggles as he threw Cas onto the mattress and climbed over him, still laughing.

“You're so full of it, you know?” he snorted, laying his head on Cas' chest and still chuckling while feeling Cas' arms encase him and press his lips to his scalp.

“I know,” Cas sighed, too happy to have Dean's weight on him to argue further and they kept silent, happy in each other's presence until Dean voiced a concern he had about their journey tomorrow.

“Can you calm me down while we fly, or are you too little at the moment. Do you need me to take care of you instead?”

“Let's just take care of each other,” Cas suggested, wiggling a little to show Dean that he had to get off before he squashed him.

 

In the morning, they first made their way back to Limerick, almost disappointed when the woman who'd given them the house when they'd first got here had a 'grand' day off and they handed the keys to a grumpy leprechaun of a man instead.

“I think he could've worn green instead,” Dean chuckled when they got back into the car, but Cas only shrugged, obviously not too happy to have to leave Ireland behind and so Dean got with the programme and shut up the entire way back to Dublin, staring at the green grass and the weather that stayed incredibly clear while they drove around sharp corners that were riled with little grey stone walls and herds of sheep mowing the lush grass with their teeth above them.

After a bit, Dean found his mind wandering off completely, wondering why Cas was so deep into little space right now. Back in the day, they had once done a scene where Cas was in full infantilism mode as well, but this now was longer than Dean was prepared for. Cas undoubtedly had a Daddy kink and Dean had acquired the taste ever since Cas had look up at him from on his knees with his cock in his face, those blue eyes incredibly innocent and filthy at the same time.

But the last time they'd done infantilism was during their troubles with Zachariah and Cas had needed to get back into the Daddy state of mind. That he'd come out with being little had been a bit unexpected. Dean didn't think that Cas was altogether a little, because there was a big difference inbetween calling someone Daddy when fucked, and really feeling like they were the part they played. It was altogether a different lifestyle and Dean wasn't sure he'd be ready for temper tantrums when Cas' milk bottle was too warm, or there was food on the table that he didn't like.

He thought about all the people he might be able to ask about this, and nearly slapped his forehead when he came up with the answer. He was gonna ask Bear about how he coped with Blondie, they were the _textbook_ Daddy/little couple and he still had to thank both of them for playing at their wedding. Two birds with one stone kinda deal.

The flight from Dublin to Stansted airport was over too quickly to become really nervous and then they stood in the hall of the small airport, seeing people settle in for the night in the big booth next to the easyJet counter that was now already closed for the night.

“They look like hobos,” Dean quipped when they wheeled their suitcases past the five or six people rolling out their sleeping bags and peeling themselves out of several layers of clothes before slipping in and settling down.

A security guard from the airport passed them and shook his head, stopping them and explaining: “They're premiere tourists. They fly in, camp out for wristbands and once the premiere is over and they met all their stars, they take the airport express here and sleep here until they take the first flight back out. Last express comes here at 1 and they only start back up at 5, you see. They'd miss their flights otherwise and rather take a nap here. Over there you see, more like them,” he pointed to the glass windows that overlooked the parking lot and Dean and Cas saw more people huddled together around the radiator, also settling in for the night.

“Have a great stay,” the security guard nodded at them while they were still looking at the moving sleeping bags and went on his rounds again before they could even decide whether or not they should stop at the Marks&Spencers in the airport and get themselves some meal deals because they'd sat in the car or plane all day and hadn't had that big of a breakfast either.

“Should we get a rental?”

“I dunno. It's London traffic we're gonna be coming in. We can take the subway or maybe Crowley has a car,” they wondered while getting in line with their bottles of water, sandwiches and chips that were part of the deal.

“And how are we gonna get away from here? Take a cab?” Cas wondered.

“Nah, mate. Can' afford a cab, not even fine-looking gents like you,” the cashier shook her head. “If you want my advice, you book a ticket on the airport express and get to Victoria, and then take the tube from there.”

“Wait what? I don't wanna look at a Victoria museum first thing we get here. And what's a tube?” Dean was thoroughly confused.

“Victoria Station,” the cashier rolled her eyes. “And the tube is what you would call subway. Don't forget your crisps, mate.”

“Wha'?” Dean blinked as he had already turned around and saw her holding up his little bag of chips he'd nearly left behind.

“Americans,” they heard the cashier chuckle as she turned to the next customer.

“Were we just 'ugly American'ed'?” Dean blinked, still too confused for words as Cas walked next to him, chuckling.

“No, you were. I know exactly what I'm doing,” he grinned and ran off into the wrong direction back to the terminal, when Dean whistled him back and pointed over his shoulder at the airport express counter, letting their 'crisps' fall down again, and Cas' salt n' vinegar ones even popped open.

“Shit no. I like those,” Cas huffed and picked them back up, only one of two falling out.

Dean tried to buy their bus tickets with the Euros they had left from their Ireland stint, toppled over laughing at that point when the next cashier looked at him a bit disgusted and barked: “Pounds, mate.”

Searching for an ATM Dean was coughing out laughing: “Next time we're flying from Heathrow,” while Cas stood there munching his crisps before anything else happened to them.

“How is it the airport's fault that you're the textbook ugly American?” he crunched out.

“I ain' ugly,” Dean drawled, imitating a horrible Texan accent.

“No, you're not. But you behave like a cocking knobhead, mate,” Cas gave back in perfect North London cockney influenced vernacular.

“Don't English at me, dude, 's scary.”

“You don't know what really is scary until we're sitting in the airport express cramped together with our luggage and everything.”

“But we gotta hurry. They stop at 1, and I don't wanna be stuck here over night.”

“Dean? It's 6:30.”

“I know,” Dean huffed out a laugh as they finally exited the airport and walked over to the bus booths that were locked and had people queueing outside of them to get on the next bus.

“Queues. Now you know you're in England,” Cas beamed, obviously only too happy to join the other people waiting.

“What's that language that those who're waiting in front of us speak? Dean whispered, and then listened to the people who joined the waiting queue next. “And those behind us?”

“It's Italian,” Cas whispered back. “Maybe all the flights to and from Italy are directed here?”

“So no Heathrow?” Dean let his head sink onto Cas' shoulder in mock exhaustion.

“It would appear not. But we can ask Crowley. He ought to know.”

“Yeah, if we ever get there in that thing,” Dean and Cas watched the bus pull in and were relived to see that at least the suitcases were stowed in the belly of the bus instead of having to keep them with them at their seats. The bus wasn't even filled to the brink so they comfortably took the entire backseat to put their feet up while spending the next 90 minutes listening to both Italian travel groups shouting loudly over each other.

“Why do they sound so aggressive towards each other?” Dean asked timidly when one of the first group got up over the middle aisle and gesticulated with his hands and feet in the air towards the others.

“They're from Napoli and Sicilia.”

“So?”

“It's north and south,” Cas tried to explain. “They don't like each other.”

“Like at home?”

“Not quite. No civil war, no slavery issue. But yeah. North and south of a country never really like each other. Same with England, Spain and Germany.”

“You know too much,” Dean sighed and pulled Cas so that he rested his head on his shoulder, laying his own head on top of Cas' and tried to blend out the noise and sleep for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels so nice to get back into this. If I'd tell y'all about the past couple of months I had we'd still sit here next year. Anyway, my dcbb is finally finished editing, my papers for uni are all handed in, I have a new job, will move this month and will go into my very last courses for my degree next week. What I want to say with all this tmi, is that most of the rl drama is over for me and I can get back to updating the wips that are gathering dust on ao3 and hopefully start other stories as well.


	15. Chapter 15

They reached Victoria station at dusk, but on the way there they had already seen the Thames and passed the London Eye on the other side, seen the famous bridge and the clock tower next to it, Westminster Abbey and parliament were slightly hidden because of the high buildings surrounding it, but Dean had soothed Cas' wiggling around and craning his neck because they would go and see it, and look at all the molding corpses of dead famous people.

“Promise?” Cas asked wide-eyed and sincere so Dean had to chuckle about his own damn joke so that it didn't fall completely short. 

“I promise I'll get all the blisters on my feet so you can see all the things you wanna see,” he kissed the top of Cas' nose, who sighed contently and laid his head on Dean's shoulder, staring out the window a little more relaxed now. 

“I'm really happy,” he sighed. 

“Me too, baby,” Dean replied and he really was even though he started to absentmindedly remember his college days and his restless drifting from person to person, drunken one night stands and kinky adventures with people he'd picked up on fetlife and other websites before this, holding Cas and driving through London, finally having reached all the wanted and hadn't even known he needed. 

He remembered this girl he'd picked up at a club who sobbed afterwards and wanted to cuddle him and he'd felt himself unable to deal with the drama so he'd just up and left, backed out of the room, or at least that's what it felt like while being followed by broken wailing that did nothing to move him. 

When he'd gotten home that day, he'd stared at himself in the mirror, wondering when and how he'd gotten so cold. He felt like he was frozen solid in a life he hated, doing things he should hate himself for, his whole being nothing but numbness. 

Then Lisa had come home and told him about her day with the various charitable organisations she volunteered for, basically just to show her face to the press at parties where she wanted to be known to the press for being a philanthropist. Dean had watched her prepare a meal with too small portions that tasted like shit and Dean had felt like an automaton while pretending to listen to her rambling and asking himself when he'd become so dead inside. 

Cas stirred in his arms, adjusting a little and that brought Dean to remember the last time he and Cas had their friends and family over. There had been hearty laughs, too much alcohol and an overall warmth and personal closeness that he stopped thinking himself capable of a couple of years ago. Cas had brought him back to life, and he'd forever be grateful for the man by his side. 

“You're brooding,” Cas' gravelly voice cut into his musings. “You sure you're happy?”

“Yeah, I am,” Dean assured him, kissing Cas' nose once more, pressing his lips to his forehead afterwards as Cas settled back down again. 

They'd deal with 'Cas' adventure in being a little' as Dean had taken to calling it. And if this was how Cas was gonna be like for the rest of their lives, then so be it. If he'd just discovered, or finally let it show that he was just a little boy on the inside, Dean would still always love him and give him exactly what his love desired. Even if it were adult sized diapers and a pacifier. He'd go that far, he decided with a sigh. He'd go to the ends of the earth and back if Cas asked him to. 

 

Bobby and Crowley collected them from the station and, if collecting meant that they were heartily embraced and instead of being led out the station, took the longest escalator Dean had ever seen down to the underground station. 

“More trains?” Dean sighed when Crowley had coached them (him) through buying their tickets and their heavy suitcases were being distributed evenly amongst the four of them as he stared at the people rushing by while they orderly stood on the right side of the escalators and they were actually glad they didn't have to rush anywhere in this cleverly timed and organised mess. 

“We haven't even taken a train like this yet, it's gonna be fun,” Cas tried to convince Dean.

“Yeah?” Dean huffed, not wanting to admit that Cas was right, the first ride in a tube in London was pretty special, more special because of the company. But Dean was also tired from sitting around plus the flight had made him tired and now on top of that he'd have to squeeze into a full subway car with luggage. 

“I don't see the point of running a car in London,” Crowley commented when Dean told them about what had his panties in a twist, Cas gently prodding until he told them what was bothering him. 

Dean grinned wide, and Cas poked him again, shaking his head: “Don't even say it.”

“What?”

“Shaun of the dead,” Cas told Crowley. “Dean has been watching it at least once a month the whole time we've been together. He's obsessed with the apocalypse and all it's different portrayals in mass media.”

“Good topic for when you go back to school,” Bobby grumbled and Dean looked at him in agony, his suitcase wobbling a little. 

“I guess, but you know this won't change anything, right? Evening courses and stuff, I'd still be working.” 

“No, you ain't. At least not if I don't have the feeling that you're keeping up with your coursework,” Bobby put his foot down. “You may think this is gonna be easy going and fun, but I think you've almost forgotten how heavy this school stuff can be. It ain't like tutoring a newbie. No offence, Cas.”

“None taken,” Cas smiled.

“It's gonna be new material, and tons of revision because you will probably have forgotten some the things that most students in your class will know since they do their post-grad directly after their first degree.”

“Jeez, Bobby. I think we're gonna have to work on your motivation skills.”

“But you know you have a study buddy and personal coffee maker living right inside your house, don't you?” Cas whispered in Dean's ear and even though Crowley yanked Cas' lingerie suitcase into the back of Dean's knee at that point, he couldn't help but smile, albeit a bit teary eyed. 

“How long we gonna ride this thing for?”

“Up until now,” Crowley smirked when he turned the suitcase which had been his intention all along when the underground voice announced that they had reached Sloane Square. The tube ride had lasted all of 4 minutes. 

Dean was fuming all the way up the stairs and didn't even comment when Crowley guided their little rendition of the Beatles crossing the street, only each wheeling a suitcase behind themselves, to the next means of transportation. Dean rolled his eyes, having nearly punched his newly acquired Oyster card on the turnstiles and the card reader on the bus, and bit his tongue, focusing hard on how much Cas enjoyed to ride a London double-decker bus. 

“Beaufort street,” the voice announced after Dean's suitcase had wanted to escape twice and he was really sweaty and very pissed. 

“That's us,” Crowley announced, and they finally left the bus. “Welcome to Chelsea. My house is just over there.”

“Of course you live in Chelsea,” Cas rolled his eyes and laughed, Dean not getting it and just raising his eyebrows while Crowley guided them to a historic whitewashed three storey house that was squeezing into a row of others just like it that Dean didn't even wanna imagine the price of. Knowing Crowley, he owned the entire building, or possibly the entire block. Did they even say block on the other side of the pond, he wondered and his mood grew worse and worse. It was time the journey came to an end. 

“We've prepared a guest room for you,” Crowley ushered them up the stairs without giving them the tour of the house and so the only thing they saw before their suitcases were placed in a room with an inlet bathroom was the almost bare hallway. Before they had even taken in their surroundings fully, Bobby and Crowley already excused themselves and closed the door behind them.

“What?” Dean asked, not up on what had happened right now.

“They wanna give us some space, Dean,” Cas smirked.

“Oh yeah, obviously. Newly weds and all that,” Dean wrapped his head around what was happening.

“How flattering that you forgot that already,” Cas huffed, walking over into the bathroom and making a beeline for the historically lionfooted bathtub and already wanted to draw the shower curtain, but Dean stopped him. 

“Uh uh, no showering alone. Newly weds, remember?”

“Ok,” Cas agreed and stripped off eagerly now he was promised a fun shower instead of just cleaning himself up. 

“So why is Chelsea where you think Crowley would live?” Dean asked, not liking how Cas got something he didn't.

“Chelsea is the gay neighbourhood. Crowley probably moved here when it was less than chiqué or trendy here and has seen the neighbourhood becoming an up and comer. By now it's one of the most expensive parts of London.”

“I see,” Dean said, appeased that Cas had explained and he didn't feel like a complete hillbilly anymore as he climbed into the tub and hooked his arms around Cas' waist. “C'mere, you.”

Cas squealed childishly and while this was exactly what Dean had been thinking about earlier, that this was maybe something he'd just have to live with from now on, right now it just turned him the fuck on. 

“Will Daddy give me his pee pee again?” Cas huffed happily, but Dean didn't want to let him indulge. They had rules for this sort of thing.

“That's not how we call it, little one,” Dean chastised, his hands grabbing Cas hard as the water started pouring down on them. 

“But I don't know how else to call it,” Cas seemed shocked, eyes wide like a confused kindergarteners'. 

“Well, didn't you get told in school that it's a penis?”

Cas honest to god started snickering at that and blushed. “Daddy, that's a mean word.”

“It's not, actually,” Dean shook his head, softly stroking over the object in question on both him and Cas, both in one fist. “It's the right word to call it. It's not a dirty word, but if you want, Daddy can teach you those as well.”

“Wanna learn a bad word, Daddy,” Cas moaned, rocking his hips up into Dean's fist, their cocks sliding through it nice and easy, so hot it made them both gasping now. 

“Say dick for me, baby boy,” Dean whispered, thrusting into his own fist, nibbling on Cas' neck and pressing really close. 

“D- ick,” Cas giggled.

“Less like you're hiccuping, sweetheart,” Dean said, commanding as well as adoring.

“Dick.”

“Good. Now say cock.”

“What's a rooster got to do with this?” 

Dean sighed, losing his patience and just knowing it was exactly what Cas wanted: “Just indulge Daddy on this one, Daddy loves it when his pee pee is called that.”

“Daddy's cock,” Cas moaned.

“That's right,” Dean moaned too, tension easing out of his shoulders with the water pressure and the feeling of Cas' cock against his, his boy clutching to his hips and breathing heavy for him. This is what he'd needed to feel good again. “Want your Daddy's cock somewhere else or are you good, my darling?”

“Wanna come, Daddy,” Cas panted, clutching to Dean harder now, pressing his mouth against Dean's, licking into his mouth and Dean was glad that they were both so close so that he didn't have to punish Cas for breaking character. 

He just kept stroking, holding Cas up when he came because he was pretty shaky afterwards while he just watched Dean fucking his fist until he came panting out Cas' name and they finally cleaned themselves. 

“I wanna take a nap,” Cas mumbled, rubbing his cheek on Dean's shoulder so he felt reminded of their cat and Dean rubbed through Cas' wet hair. 

“Alright, sweetheart. Could use one too.”

“I'm sorry you were so stressed out earlier,” Cas added when they left the tub and started drying off. “We could have just taken a cab.”

Dean swallowed heavily. He could really hide nothing from Cas, could he? 

“It's ok. I'm all better now and I promise to behave.”

“How lame,” Cas chuckled, then he rubbed a towel through his hair so rigorously that Dean snorted out a laugh. “What?” Cas emerged with a shit-eating grin and his hair standing up on all ends. 

Dean laughed a little, but slowly grew serious when Cas stuck his tongue out at him, and of course Cas picked up on it as well. 

“There is something the matter with you,” he stated and Dean just nodded.

“Is it the being little thing?” 

Dean nodded again. 

“You're worried about how far this is gonna go?”

Nod. 

“Well, then let's do research after dinner and I'll just tell you yes or no and we make a list of things I need right now and you make a list of what you can give me and then we'll just do it.”

Dean thought about it a bit while they rummaged around for some shorts, too exhausted to dress completely and agreed when they lay facing each other in the bed. 

“I'd like that very much,” and softly stroked over Cas' chest with his fingertips until he'd fallen asleep and only then he closed his eyes too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If my knowledge of London and Europe in general seems more specific than the level of detail I put in while they are in America and that seems a little unbalanced to the more avid readers of this verse, I can only apologise. And as ever these days, also for the long wait on an update.


End file.
